Ailes Noires
by Alice Matsumoto
Summary: Après avoir refusé de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, Draco Malfoy est devenu un assassin pour le compte d'une étrange Organisation. Mais quelque chose le perturbe: aime-t-il tant que ça faire couler le sang de ses victimes? Et puis, pourquoi Potter s'évertue-t-il à vouloir le sauver? HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Après avoir refusé de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, Draco est devenu un tueur à gage. Mais quelque chose le perturbe. Aim****e-t-****il tant que ça faire couler le sang de ses victimes? Il le sait, il est foutu, prit au piège par l'Organisation. ****HP/DM**

* * *

**Auteur : **Alice Matsumoto

**Base : **Harry Potter

**Genre : **Romance | Aventure ; Pairing DM-HP

**Disclaimer : **Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! M'en fou, je les emprunte quand même le temps de laisser mes idées glisser le long de cette page Word. Et non, je ne gagne toujours pas de pépètes à faire ça, mais je rencontre beaucoup de belles personnes! Alors quitte à faire, autant continuer…

**Contexte :** J'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfic avant la sortie du Tome 6 et du Tome 7. Cette histoire reprend donc les éléments des 5 premiers tomes et se situe lors de la 7° année de nos héros préférés. Le tout est du point de vue de Draco Malfoy.

**Bêta : **Je remercie tout spécialement ma petite** Loony Loo **pour le temps qu'elle consacre à la relecture de cette histoire. Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires et tes remarques, elles sont toujours autant perspicaces!

En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise, je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture!

* * *

**Ailes Noires**

_Chapitre 1 : Prologue_

Un liquide carmin glisse lentement sur le sol. Il crée rapidement une véritable flaque. Il y en a partout, et ce n'est pas le mien. Je pose mes yeux sur mes mains qui en sont entièrement recouvertes. Je ne me souviens plus ce qui s'est réellement passé. Quoique, si : je sais que c'est moi qui ai tué ces personnes qui gisent au sol. Leurs veines sont ouvertes et lentement elles perdent ce liquide qui fait leur vie. J'ai encore dans mes rétines les images où j'ouvre moi-même les portes de la mort à ces êtres. Oui, mais ces gestes, étaient-ils réellement de moi?

Je me fonds derrière des excuses, mais oui, bien sûr que oui. Ces meurtres sont désormais sur ma conscience. J'ouvre ma main que je regarde obstinément et le couteau qui s'y trouve tombe à terre pour y rebondir et glisser un peu plus loin. Je relève lentement la tête. Oui, ces corps sont mon œuvre. Si j'ai des regrets? Je ne sais pas. Je ne dois pas en avoir. Je ne peux m'abaisser à réfléchir sérieusement à la question. On me demande d'abattre telle ou telle personne, je le fais.

Gakuto se baisse et ramasse mon arme. Celle là même qui les a tués. Il l'enveloppe dans un drap blanc et l'enfouit dans l'une de ses poches. Là, il attend que l'adrénaline quitte lentement mes veines pour poser sa main sur mon épaule. Il ressert lentement ses doigts sur mon épaule puis approche son visage près du mien. A quelques centimètres de mon cou, il me murmure dangereusement une mise en garde très claire.

''Je ne veux plus voir une telle hésitation dans tes yeux. Tu ne dois pas te montrer faible. Et surtout, évite de faire tomber une preuve potentielle…''

Son ton est froid et son souffle me brûle. Je sais qu'il a raison. S'il n'avait pas ramassé mon couteau et s'il ne m'avait pas aidé à faire mon travail… On aurait tous coulés, et ce par ma faute. Maintenant, il attrape mon bras d'une poigne forte et me traîne derrière lui. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une marionnette que l'on guide. Tout compte fait, oui, je ne suis qu'un pantin dont l'esprit est ailleurs. Ma raison ne regarde même plus où je pose mes pieds. Heureusement que Gakuto est là pour m'aider, pour me faire quitter les lieux du crime avant que l'aube ne se lève et ainsi me faire regagner Poudlard avant que l'on ne s'aperçoive de mon absence.

Arrivé devant les grilles, il me secoue. Il sait que je ne suis pas avec lui et que je suis en état de choc. Alors sa gifle ne tarde pas. Elle claque contre ma joue et y laisse une trace rouge.

''Regarde-moi!''

Il me crie à la figure, il ne supporte pas de me voir faible. C'est sûr que si je plonge, il plonge avec moi, alors il se doit de se protéger. D'autres mots plus violents arrivent sur mon visage.

''Bordel! Reprends-toi! Tu fais parti de l'Organisation de Sokar!''

Il me secoue une nouvelle fois, attendant que je hoche la tête, lui affirmant avoir repris mes esprits. Une fois fait, il me laisse ses dernières recommandations.

''N'oublies pas: on ne s'est jamais vu, jamais parlé. Cette nuit tu étais dans ton dortoir et tu t'es absenté pour faire une ronde. Le reste, tu oublies!''

Il me retourne violemment et me pousse dans la grande allée. Je ne dois pas me retourner, comme à chaque fois, et marcher droit devant moi. Je dois aussi passer dans les endroits les plus reculés pour ne pas me faire repérer. Je trouve d'ailleurs cette initiative légèrement inutile vu la nuit profonde qui règne encore sur Poudlard. Mais soit, on me l'ordonne, j'obéis.

Il y a quelques jours, j'ai prit conscience de mes actes. Les conséquences que cela avait sur moi. J'étais tombé sur un bouquin de première année : Enchantements et sorts en tout genre. J'ai commencé à le feuilleter d'un œil distrait et je suis tombé sur cette formule ''Découvrez votre niveau de pureté''. Et la réalité est bien trop dure à prononcer : je suis sombre.

Pourtant, tout cela n'est que de ma propre faute. Je n'avais pas envie d'être un esclave; celui de Voldemort, alors je me suis engagé il y a de cela un an. Seulement, je me retrouve tout de même sous de macabres ordres auxquels je ne suis qu'un vulgaire exécutant… Je me dois d'obéir. Obéir et me plier… Je commence à me demander si j'ai bien fait de rejoindre cette organisation. Mais maintenant, avec tout ce sang sur les mains, je ne peux plus vraiment reculer. Je suis dans l'ombre, et je n'aurais plus jamais de lumière.

_A suivre..._

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. Je serai ravie de vous répondre !


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à ma bêta-lectrice **Loony Loo** pour l'intérêt qu'elle porte à cette histoire et pour tout son soutien.

Merci également à vous tous de me lire. Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous !

* * *

**Ailes Noires**

_Chapitre 2 : Angoisse Nocturne_

Une banale journée de cours s'impose devant moi, effaçant mes sombres passions. Enfin, je parle de passions, mais tout est relatif. J'ai du sang sur les mains et je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, alors peut-on vraiment parler d'un quelconque plaisir ? Ceci dit, ma place est sûrement meilleure que celle occupée par les disciples de Voldemort. L'auto-persuasion est une belle discipline, n'est-ce pas ?

Les Gryffondors entrent les uns après les autres dans la salle de métamorphose. Mc Gonagall nous jauge de son regard perçant et attend que tout le monde se soit installé pour fermer la porte d'un coup de baguette magique. Je ne supporte pas cette vieille peau. Toujours à envoyer chier les Serpentards… Toujours à me regarder d'un mauvais œil et à lécher les bottes de Potter.

D'ailleurs je supporte pas ce type non plus. Potter et ses grands airs, Potter et sa grande gueule. Toujours à faire le grand et à recevoir toutes les louanges possibles et inimaginables qu'un être puisse formuler. Et puis, pourquoi lui et pas moi, d'abord? Ce mec a tout, il ne pourrait pas en laisser un peu aux autres? Non, bien sûr que non… Il aime avoir de la notoriété et faire la Une du Sorcière Hebdo, c'est tellement plus valorisant ! Alors il se pavane, offre des sourires charmeurs à qui en veut et n'oublie pas de jouer le héros une fois par an, histoire de ne pas se faire oublier. Et cette façon qu'il a d'agir avec négligence, comme s'il n'en avait que faire des gens autour de lui. Quel connard.

Après n'avoir pu empêcher une grimace de dégoût se former sur mon visage, je détourne le regard des bancs des Gryffondors. Ils sont bien là où ils sont, et de toute façon, je ne tiens pas à gâcher ma vue à cause de cet abruti de Potter-le-saint.

Le cours débute lentement, rythmé par la voix sèche de notre très cher professeur. Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, grattant de ma plume le dernier énoncé à la mode. Encore un exercice de plus à réaliser sous ses yeux. Je sais que je ne vaux pas Potter dans cette discipline, mais si cette vieille pimbêche me laissait au moins une chance de m'en tirer…

Je tente alors tant bien que mal de résoudre mon problème d'invention qui, cette fois-ci, porte sur une amélioration d'objet. Nous devons utiliser notre imagination pour créer, à partir de notre plume, un objet capable d'écrire à l'infini sans même le retremper régulièrement dans le pot d'encre. Bien sûr, Potter nous a inventé la plume à réservoir, avec des cartouches à enclencher dans le corps de l'objet et à inter-changer lorsque ces dernières sont vides. Et bien entendu, il a reçu de débordantes félicitations… Le spectacle est des plus gerbant. Le pire, dans tout ça ? Je suis persuadé que cette idée lui vient du monde moldu. Je crois me rappeler d'un ustensile similaire sur l'une de mes victimes et de l'avoir ramassé d'une main distraite. Alors son mérite, à ce grand Potter le magnifique, il peut aller se le foutre où je pense !

Avec le souvenir de cet outil moldu, mes pensées dévient lentement sur ma mission d'hier soir. Ce sang sur mes mains… Et puis cette réaction, cet état de choc ! Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, de rester cloué devant l'une de mes victimes. J'ai pour manie d'être perfectionniste, et mon travail au sein de l'Organisation a toujours été impeccable, ce depuis mes toutes premières fonctions.

Je me souviens de mes débuts, j'y prenais un réel plaisir. Quoique, c'est un bien grand mot. Non… On ne peut raisonnablement pas parler de satisfaction, mais plutôt de fierté. Oui, c'est cela. A l'époque, j'avais l'impression qu'à travers mes actes je devenais quelqu'un. Et alors, j'étais persuadé que le regard que père poserait sur moi serait grand, que je serais enfin digne de la réputation de mon nom. Alors oui, je prenais un soin immense à terminer mon travail en beauté. Y laisser quelques traces supplémentaires, me faisant passer pour un psychopathe, mais ne laissant jamais une seule preuve, jamais. Je n'étais encore qu'un bleu mais je m'appliquais. Et puis j'étais parfaitement guidé, alors je faisais du beau travail. Maintenant…

Maintenant je me demande si mon côté psychopathe n'a pas réellement prit le dessus sur ma vie. Si j'y prends du plaisir maintenant que j'ai plus d'expérience? Oui, je crois. En fait je n'en suis pas totalement persuadé. Une partie de moi, sûrement. Mais l'autre, je ne sais pas. Car à chaque fois que je me réveille d'une nouvelle crise, je suis un peu plus surpris de ma propre violence. Je suis devenu un fou malgré moi. Père doit sûrement en être fier… Je l'espère.

Le cours se finit comme à son habitude, avec quelques points en moins pour les Serpentards, et quelques-uns en plus pour les Gryffondors. La journée continue dans ce même rythme incessant de notes et d'explications toutes les unes plus futiles que les autres. Qu'est-ce que cela m'apporte vraiment, de savoir que les feuilles de camélia permettent de faire un bon thé ? Je soupire discrètement. J'ai l'impression d'être enfermé dans cette vie que je n'ai choisie qu'à moitié. Le choix entre servir le Lord Noir et servir l'Organisation de Sokar ! Ma décision fut rapide à prendre : subir les doloris de ce vieux mage noir, peu pour moi. Seulement y a-t-il réellement une différence entre les deux? Je suis réduit à tuer, encore et encore.

Les cours prennent fin et je me dirige lentement vers mon dortoir personnel. Le fait d'être Préfet en Chef me rend la vie beaucoup plus facile. Pas besoin de justifier mes sorties nocturnes ni la façon dont je me prépare avant de rejoindre l'ombre. Pas besoin d'être toujours sur mes gardes, même si je sais que je suis bien souvent trop distrait aux yeux de Gakuto. Il me répète sans cesse que je me dois d'être plus attentif, pour mon bien, pour son bien, alors j'essaie de l'être. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à appliquer certains points que je trouve inutiles, comme le fait d'attendre près de trois heures du matin pour sortir de mes quartiers. Poudlard dort déjà depuis longtemps, à cette heure…

Je m'allonge sur mon lit à baldaquins vert et argent. J'essaie de me reposer un peu, avant de repartir en pleine nuit. J'en profite pour laisser mon esprit vagabonder à sa guise. Que cette journée de cours a été ennuyante… Enfin, il faut que je me reprenne. Cette année, c'est la 7° année. J'ai les ASPICS à passer, des gens à tuer. Et Voldemort est toujours là, plus fort que jamais. Albus Dumbledore tente tant bien que mal de tenir les rebellions du mage noir, en vain. Lui et son Ordre du Phénix commence à s'essouffler. La puissance du plus grand sorcier sanguinaire s'étend maintenant par bien des régions et ses influences pèsent sur de pas mal de grandes familles. La mienne, en particulier, mais cela, ce n'est pas nouveau. Bien évidemment, avec cette montée en puissance, beaucoup rejoignent ses disciples se disant qu'ils y seront bien mieux… Ainsi, ses rangs grandissent de jours en jours, prenant encore un peu plus d'importance. Et Potter qui ne se doute pas une seule seconde qu'il va y laisser sa peau, ce crétin ! Enfin, sincèrement, pour ce que j'en ai à foutre…

Je soupire une nouvelle fois : quand songeront-ils à me laisser souffler un peu? Deux semaines non-stop de meurtres, il faudrait peut-être penser à me laisser dormir la nuit ! Je n'arriverai pas à tenir le rythme bien longtemps et surtout, je risque de me faire remarquer, à force d'être rêveur pendant les cours.

Si mes missions me perturbent? A cette pensée, je laisse un petit ricanement sortir de ma bouche. Oui, bien sûr… Ca a toujours été le cas. Au début, je pensais que ça passerait. Que je m'y ferai, mais je n'y arrive pas. Ces visages recouverts de sang… Tous. Je les ai tous ancrés dans ma mémoire. Et ils reviennent chacun à leurs heures pour me rappeler que ce sont mes mains qui sont la cause de leur mort.

Et j'entends encore et encore ces notes de piano résonner dans mon esprit. Lentement, ces doigts fins se posent sur les touches de l'instrument, avec une dextérité sûre et douce…Et je ferme les yeux, revoyant le visage de mère penché sur sa mélodie.

L'heure me tire de ma rêverie. A moitié somnolent, je me redresse vivement et me lève. J'attrape mes habits moldus qui constituent officieusement mon uniforme de travail. J'enfile alors rapidement mon jean foncé ainsi que mon manteau de cuir noir et attrape une arme blanche. Je glisse le couteau dans son étui, au niveau de mon mollet. Je le recouvre de mon jean et, avant de partir, saisis mon dernier jouet, un flingue flambant neuf. Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin, mais je préfère encore sortir couvert. D'après Gakuto, je ne suis jamais trop prudent.

En silence, je sors de mes quartiers. Je me dirige vers la sortie d'un pas assuré et rapide. Je n'aime pas être dans les couloirs de l'école à cette heure-ci bien que cela me laisse toujours un peu dans un état second. Se promener dans un lieu si calme… J'ai l'impression de voler quelques moments d'intimité au lieu, et pourtant je ne fais que traverser ma propre école, comme tous les jours de la semaine. Oui, mais là, je suis seul. Aucun regard ne se pose sur moi pour me juger, aucune personne pour me faire une remarque désobligeante sur ma tenue ou mon attitude. Il n'y a plus que moi… Moi et le silence.

D'un pas rapide, j'arrive jusqu'à la grille de sortie. Je la dépasse lentement, ralentissant mon rythme et, la tête haute, je transplane jusqu'à mon lieu de rencontre. J'ai quelques minutes d'avance sur l'heure prévue alors j'attends dans le hall du manoir familial. Depuis que je l'ai officiellement quitté, il n'a pas vraiment changé. Les tableaux aux murs représentent toujours mes ancêtres, bien souvent dans une sombre représentation. La pièce en elle-même reste toujours dans son obscurité qui m'est familière et cette odeur humide et rance… Tout ce qui a marqué mon enfance perdure en ces lieux et je dois dire que ça ne me manque qu'à moitié.

Une porte s'ouvre derrière moi. Je fais volte face et m'incline devant mon hôte qui me reçoit humblement. Je me redresse pour ancrer mes yeux dans les siens. Il se retourne alors pour m'inviter dans son bureau. Il me laisse m'installer tandis qu'il fait de même. J'ose débuter notre dialogue d'affaires.

''Alors, Père, que me vaut l'honneur d'être reçu dans le manoir familial?''

Il penche la tête dans ses documents puis la relève vivement.

''J'ai eut la visite de Gakuto, il y a de cela quelques heures…''

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend et je sais à l'avance que cela ne présage rien de bon. Je sais que, lorsqu'il prend ce ton, ce n'est pas **que** pour son image de marque.

'' J'ai cru comprendre que tu te relâchais ces derniers temps ?''

Je laisse l'une de mes mains passer nerveusement dans les cheveux, les plaquant à nouveau en arrière. Gakuto ne me laissera-t-il jamais souffler?

''As-tu une explication à me fournir?''

Père pince des lèvres. Je sais qu'il ne supporte pas quand je ne suis pas à la hauteur, et encore plus quand je ne le suis pas aux yeux de Gakuto. Alors ce dernier en profite. Il a trouvé son moyen de pression et il l'utilise jusqu'au bout. De toute façon, je sais que je ne pourrai jamais quitter cette Organisation, alors à quoi bon utiliser Père pour s'assurer de ma loyauté ? Il souhaite obtenir encore plus de moi, c'est cela ? Quoiqu'il en soit, les yeux perçant de mon paternel me scrutent avec contrariété. Il attend une explication que je m'empresse de lui fournir.

''Je suis un peu fatigué, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer comme je l'aimerais. J'ai également ma couverture à gérer, et les professeurs de Poudlard commencent à regarder mes cernes d'un œil décalé…''

Père secoue la tête de droite à gauche dans un geste négatif. Je sais que cette excuse n'est qu'à demi-valable et que des recommandations vont tomber. Elles ne tardent d'ailleurs pas.

''Écoute, fils… Je sais que deux semaines sans avoir une seule nuit complète peut s'avérer difficile. Mais quand on sera en temps de guerre, il faudra te montrer fort. Alors s'il te plaît, fais comme bon te semble, mais règle ce problème. Tu as un honneur à garder et surtout, soit plus agréable avec Gakuto. Tu sais à quel point cet homme est un bon parti pour toi comme pour notre famille.''

Ha! C'est donc cela, le problème majeur? Gakuto trouve que je ne lui apporte pas assez d'attention? Je commence à ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de me défendre, mais père m'arrête d'un geste de la main. Cela ne sert à rien de discuter. Je suis dans mon tord, quoique je dise. Je baisse alors la tête dans un geste de respect. Oui, j'abdique devant la force de caractère et l'autorité de mon aîné.

''Bien. Je ferais de mon mieux, père…''

Il se relève lentement de son siège. Il s'approche de moi et me tend une lettre repliée sur elle-même que je prends délicatement. J'aperçois le sceau qui a fermé le parchemin et comprends alors que je reçois là une nouvelle mission. Je décachète le tout et commence à parcourir les lignes des yeux.

_''Demain, même endroit, même heure._

_Encore un rendez-vous de plus à partager avec toi. J'espère que cette fois-ci, tu seras à la hauteur, comme dans le passé._

_Je te fournirai les modalités sur place, comme d'habitude, mais prépare-toi de façon à assurer un type A._

_Amour,_

_G.''_

Après les dernières modalités et politesses de convenances terminées, je quitte père pour repartir à Poudlard. Sur le chemin du retour, je reste une nouvelle fois dans mes pensées, m'inquiétant pour ma future mission. Ma première de type A… Pas que je m'angoisse à l'idée d'être passé à un rang supérieur, juste que de monter d'un échelon me laisse un goût amer. Avec toutes les bourdes sans conséquences que j'ai pu faire dernièrement, pourquoi m'accorder un tel privilège? J'en conclue alors que c'est la seule solution qu'a dû trouver Gakuto pour me faire revenir à mon niveau initial : agir comme un pro et sans aucun état d'âmes.

Alors que je reste songeur à ces dernières nouveautés, je retrouve la douce chaleur des couloirs de l'école. Je me fonds dans l'obscurité qui règne dans les grandes allées. Je suis dans mon élément, dans l'ombre, et pourtant, j'aimerais encore effleurer une fois la lumière. Du bout des doigts, lentement, tendrement. Mais je sais que ce chemin n'est pas pour moi. Je l'ai quitté le jour où je n'ai pas su tenir tête à père et où j'ai rejoins les rangs de l'Organisation.

Je marche encore quelques minutes dans ce noir complet. Je n'ai même plus besoin d'utiliser de _'lumos'_. Je connais tellement bien ce chemin pour le parcourir presque toutes les nuits ! A l'affût de premières années égarées ou tout simplement pour aller répandre ce sang sur le sol…

Pourtant, malgré l'indiscutable pénombre qui m'entoure, j'aperçois une lueur au loin. Je me demande si je n'ai pas des hallucinations, mais la luciole dorée se rapproche lentement vers moi, assez pour que j'arrive à distinguer quel est le propriétaire de cette source de clarté : la baguette de Granger. Elle semble accompagnée, discutant à messe basse de façon inquiète. Je devrais me tapir dans l'ombre, je devrais m'écraser contre un mur et me faire oublier, mais je n'y arrive pas. Mon orgueil refait surface et je les laisse approcher de moi tandis que j'avance moi-même d'un pas décidé, la tête haute.

Je les dépasse. Bien entendu, ils m'ont vu et j'ai croisé le regard perturbé de Potter. D'ailleurs je sens à l'heure actuelle ses yeux sur ma nuque. Il vient de se retourner pour me scruter, seulement je suis déjà loin, dans l'obscurité. Je le laisse s'éloigner derrière moi, lui et sa lumière. De toute façon, je n'en voudrais pas.

Quelque chose ne colle pas avec Potter. Alors qu'on s'est croisé, il était ailleurs. Il n'a rien dit. Même pas une menace ou une quelconque insulte. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Il a juste posé ses yeux sur moi pendant quelques secondes puis il a froncé les sourcils. Ok, je conçois que croiser un Malfoy en tenue moldue peut le laisser sceptique, mais le Potter que je connais n'aurait pas raté une telle occasion pour me balancer quelques saloperies. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là? Granger, je comprendrais à la limite qu'elle veuille exercer au mieux ses fonctions de Préfète en Chef, mais de là à faire une ronde à plus de cinq heures du matin… Et puis ça n'explique pas l'unique présence de Potter. Elle est passé où, l'autre belette?

J'ouvre avec contrariété ma porte de chambre personnelle. Putain, pourquoi je me suis pas plaqué contre le mur? S'ils disent quoique ce soit, ce qui risque fort d'arriver, je vais me faire choper dans moins d'une demi-heure et… Je donne pas cher de ma vie.

Auraient-ils eut une réunion nocturne? A quel sujet? C'est difficile pour moi de connaître leur projet, ça fait belle lurette que j'ai arrêté de leur jouer des crasses. Plus le temps, plus la force non plus. Même si, lors de mes jours de congés officiels au sein de l'Organisation, je m'amuse à trouver de nouveaux plans pour les ridiculiser. Mais enfin, je n'ai jamais réellement le temps pour les mettre à exécution…

Alors la réalité me frappe de face: seraient-ils inquiets à cause du petit incident que nous leur avons causé hier soir? La coïncidence est juste frappante : la nuit suivant notre mission couronnée de succès, celle-là même qui anéantissait un ministre moldu, ils s'agitent. Un sourire limite sadique prend place sur mes lèvres. Je sais que je me fais peur lorsque je suis dans un tel état, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Seulement je sais aussi que je joue à un jeu dangereux. Si une telle réunion a eu lieu et qu'elle relatait effectivement nos exploits, c'est que Dumbledore et ses hauts dirigeants soupçonnent l'existence de notre Organisation. A cette remarque, mes iris se dilatent. Et alors, si mes suppositions sont dans le vrai, ça serait la fin, et je serai le premier à tomber…

_A suivre…_

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. Je serai ravie de vous répondre !


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à ma bêta-lectrice **Loony Loo** pour l'intérêt qu'elle porte à cette histoire et pour tout son soutien.

Merci également à vous tous de me lire et pour vos petits messages. Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous !

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Sang et sensualité._

J'ai attendu jusqu'à l'aube avant d'oser me préparer pour les cours, et rien. Pas d'Aurores pour venir m'arrêter ni aucune trace d'un quelconque détraqueur. Je reste sceptique sur les évènements de cette nuit. Pourquoi Potter manquerait-il une occasion de me rayer définitivement de son chemin?

La journée de cours défile à une vitesse déconcertante. Comme d'habitude, mon esprit est ailleurs. Je me concentre avant l'heure sur ma future mission. Je me remémore la théorie d'une telle intervention et je réfléchis encore et encore à mon équipement.

Ainsi, les heures s'égrènent plus vite que je m'y attends et je me retrouve rapidement au moment fatidique : celui où je dois me préparer minutieusement pour ne pas me planter. Face à ma garde-robe, je regarde une à une mes différentes tenues moldues pour choisir ce qui pourrait plaire le mieux à ma cible… Seulement j'ai un gros problème: le dernier courrier de Gakuto ne mentionne aucun détail sur ma prochaine victime. Alors je préfère me la jouer soft et assurer au maximum mon effet des plus désirables. Pourquoi je ne prends pas mon uniforme habituel? Et bien parce qu'il n'est pas de rigueur pour une mission de Type A. De la sensualité à la mort, une belle fin que de se voir achever par son propre désir.

Je sors alors de mon armoire une chemise blanche. Je l'enfile après avoir mis mon jean moulant. Je ne veux pas faire trop habillé, sinon le poisson risque de sentir l'hameçon sous l'appât. Je referme un à un les boutons de ma chemise, laissant les derniers ouverts. Je tiens à ce qu'il puisse sentir du bout de ses doigts ma peau douce et claire avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pourra plus jamais l'effleurer.

Je me dirige finalement vers la salle de bain. Là, je me coiffe rapidement. Je sais que j'ai un air sexy lorsque quelques-unes de mes mèches restent indisciplinées. Je joue alors avec cet effet, laissant glisser mes doigts entre mes cheveux blonds. Je dépose une touche de parfum au creux de mon cou pour qu'il s'y abandonne doucement et s'y enivre. Victime, ton désir amènera ta mort…

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace : je suis parfait. Je laisse un sourire de satisfaction prendre place sur mes lèvres avant de retrouver ma concentration. Je ne suis qu'au début de cette mission et le plus dur reste encore à venir. J'inspire un bon coup avant de quitter la pièce ainsi que mes quartiers. Il faut que je sois fort. Il faut que je garde la tête haute. Il faut que je tue.

Je traverse une nouvelle fois l'école. Ce rituel précède toujours le sang. Alors je prends mon temps, comme à chaque fois. J'apprécie mes pas qui résonnent doucement. Je sais que j'existe. Je sais que je serais à la hauteur.

Gakuto m'attend devant les grilles, comme à chaque fois. Je sens son regard se poser sur moi et me dévêtir, je détourne le regard. Je ne veux pas le voir me désirer. Il s'approche de moi et laisse sa main caresser ma joue. Il remonte jusqu'à mon front et replace l'une de mes mèches. Je n'ose toujours pas le regarder, faisant semblant d'être passionné par le paysage. Le pire dans cette situation, c'est que je sais qu'il déteste ça, que je lui résiste. Alors je me ressaisis, me rappelant les paroles de père.

J'ose ancrer mes yeux dans les siens. Ce que j'y vois me fait peur, mais je ne le laisse pas m'envahir. J'ai appris depuis bien jeune à ne jamais montrer mes émotions et je dois dire que je suis devenu maître dans la matière. Je me détourne de Gakuto dans un geste félin, lui laissant espérer un quelconque défi. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois être plus attentif avec lui, alors je préfère encore jouer un peu, avant d'y être totalement obligé. Le laisser courir après moi, lentement…

L'heure de la mission nous rappelle à notre devoir et on transplane jusqu'à un quartier huppé. Là, mon coéquipier m'explique enfin les modalités de cette soirée.

''Notre cible est un homme d'affaires moldues traitant avec de hauts dirigeants sorcier. Il n'a jamais pu être atteint avant, étant trop entouré de témoins ou de gardes du corps.''

Je hoche la tête, comprenant que mon rôle est primordial. Je remarque finalement que Gakuto possède son uniforme habituel. Il sourit à ma constatation, m'expliquant brièvement qu'il n'est là que pour me couvrir, que pour une fois, je ferai cavalier seul. Soit je tue, soit je meurs.

Il me montre finalement une photo de ma cible. Un homme qui s'approche de la trentaine, brun aux yeux sombres… On arrive près d'une boîte de nuit. Juste avant d'y entrer, Gakuto passe son bras autour de ma taille et s'approche de mon oreille. Son souffle caresse mon cou alors qu'il me glisse ses derniers encouragements.

''Tu es au bord du grand saut. Soit à la hauteur, chéri…''

Là, il me pousse gentiment dans la foule. Mon esprit n'est plus que focalisé sur mon devoir. Ma cible… Je dois trouver ma cible. Mes yeux aguerris la trouvent bien vite. Entouré de beaucoup de convives, l'homme reste dans un recoin de la boîte de nuit, une bouteille de champagne au milieu de la table. Je me poste alors à quelques mètres de là, m'arrangeant pour être dans son champ de vision et laisse mon bassin bouger au rythme de la musique. Je relève les bras et j'attends qu'il pose son regard sur moi. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, je sais qu'il me regarde. Je retourne alors vivement la tête vers lui et ancre mes yeux sans plus de détours dans les siens. Il sursaute face à mes iris de glace, mais je crois que dans le fond, je lui plais. De toute façon, il n'a pas le choix, il doit mourir.

Il m'invite à le rejoindre à ses côtés d'un geste de la main. Je m'avance alors vers lui, lentement, sensuellement, et je lui accorde mon plus beau sourire. Je m'installe sur sa banquette, à quelques centimètres de lui. Je peux enfin sentir l'odeur de ma future proie, c'est enivrant.

On fait rapidement connaissance, s'échangeant nos prénoms. J'utilise mon nom de code: Yume. Il m'offre du champagne, j'accepte. Je ne fais que tremper poliment mes lèvres dans le liquide doré à bulles. Je n'y ai pas le droit pendant le service et puis… Je n'en ai tout simplement pas envie. Son sang est là, il m'attend. L'un de mes doigts vient caresser lentement son cou et glisse doucement le long de sa carotide. Il prend ça comme une avance et commence à vouloir jouer avec mon torse. Je m'approche alors dangereusement de son oreille, je mordille gentiment son lobe et lui murmure quelques mots d'une voix rauque.

''Pas ici… Je ne suis pas du genre à partager avec les autres.''

Comprenant le message, il hoche la tête et m'emmène sur la piste de danse. Il préfère s'échauffer et me tester. Il veut savoir si je vaux le coup avant de se lancer définitivement vers un point de non-retour. Je laisse ses mains parcourir mon dos et descendre jusqu'à mes reins. Je ne dis rien. Un sourire séducteur reste encore et toujours sur mes lèvres alors que je ne suis plus maître de mes actes. Je fais ce que je dois faire et je le fais bien. J'attise son désir et faisant glisser mes mains le long de ses courbes et en me collant davantage à lui… Ses mains se baladent désormais sur mes fesses et je ne suis plus moi-même, je suis à nouveau ce psychopathe qui n'a qu'une envie: voir ce corps chaud s'effondrer au sol.

Son désir est à son paroxysme. Il me traîne alors au dehors de la boîte. Il me propose d'aller chez lui, je refuse d'un sourire plein de promesses… Tu croyais que tu allais m'avoir dès le premier soir? Non, bien sûr que non. Je t'ai prévu quelque chose de beaucoup plus excitant…

Après lui avoir expliqué que je n'habitais pas loin et que la voiture n'était pas nécessaire, il me suit sans poser plus de questions. On se retrouve rapidement dans une ruelle sombre… Là, je suis plus entreprenant, lui glissant à l'oreille que je n'arrive plus à tenir. Il est alors gêné, tentant de me repousser gentiment tandis que je le plaque contre un mur et que ma main glisse sur son torse. Ma paume remonte lentement, sensuellement, et mon corps se colle au sein. Mes doigts arrivent finalement à destination et je peux sentir son pouls sous leur contact. Sa carotide est tellement fine…

Il tente de se dégager une nouvelle fois alors que je referme mes doigts autour de leur proie. Son cou est entre ma main, serré avec force et hargne. Il essaie de me donner quelques coups, mais se battre ne semble pas son fort… Je laisse un ricanement sortir de mes lèvres : stupide, stupide petit personnage.

Je n'ai pas d'autres armes que mes doigts. Non… Si j'avais eu une arme sur moi, ce gentil monsieur ne m'aurait même pas approché. Il aurait eu peur et se serait terré derrière ses acolytes grassement payés pour sa défense. Alors je referme encore un peu plus ma poigne. Je commence à sentir son œsophage s'écraser lentement et ses muscles se tendre sous ma force. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me complaire de cet homme que je méprise avec quelques mots.

''On commence à manquer d'air, très cher?''

Son teint commence à devenir livide. Il suffoque légèrement et je vois ses yeux partir lentement dans l'autre monde. La terreur se lit dans ses iris, celle de mourir.

J'entends des pas derrière moi. Je les reconnaîtrai n'importe où : Gakuto. Il reste à quelques pas derrière moi et me propose une arme pour l'achever. J'accepte, tendant ma main libre vers lui. Il y dépose un couteau et je souris sans même me cacher : c'est mon arme préférée.

La lame entre dans son abdomen plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il s'affaisse légèrement. Là, je le lâche enfin et il s'effondre à terre. A cet instant, je sens une présence autre que celle de mon coéquipier roder dans les parages. Je sais que je l'ai déjà côtoyée mais je n'arrive pas à mettre une image dessus. Je me retourne vivement et croise le regard brillant de Gakuto. Je le vois dans ses pupilles… Il a aimé, il est fier de moi. Je lui rends son arme et il laisse un sourire de satisfaction s'emparer de ses lèvres. La présence n'est pas là, j'ai dû simplement rêver.

On laisse l'homme d'affaires dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom et après avoir enfilé un long manteau noir pour cacher ma chemise pleine de sang, nous sortons de la ruelle. Juste au coin de cette dernière, un homme est adossé au mur, encapuchonné dans une longue parka sombre. Il reste sous son lampadaire en panne, dans l'obscurité de la ruelle. Seuls ses yeux sont visibles et deux iris verts se posent sur moi. Potter! Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou là?

Le Survivant reste de marbre. Mon coéquipier ne semble pas avoir remarqué que ce crétin est là, à quelques mètres de nous, mais moi si. Je reconnaîtrais parmi tant d'autres ce regard arrogant et sûr de lui. Je sais qu'il sait que c'est moi, même encapuchonné comme je le suis. Il sait que je sais que c'est lui, même caché et tapis dans l'ombre comme il l'est. Mais il ne bouge pas, il ne dit rien. Ca ne ressemble pas au Potter voulant sauver mainte fois le monde…

Avec toutes les preuves qu'il peut récupérer et son témoignage, il peut me faire couler en moins de deux. Alors pourquoi? Il attend de partager ses trouvailles avec l'Ordre du Phénix pour encore obtenir une gloire démesurée? Ou peut-être vise-t-il l'Organisation entière?

Je rentre une fois de plus contrarié. Je claque même la porte de ma chambre. En deux soirées, j'ai vu deux fois Potter, et toujours la même conclusion: ce mec ne m'apporte que des emmerdes. Je jette sur le lit mon long manteau noir et pénètre d'un pas décidé dans la salle de bain. Là, je me débarrasse rapidement de ma chemise tachée de sang et je me déshabille rapidement. Le contre coup est toujours le même. Une fois que l'adrénaline est partie, la vue et l'odeur de ce liquide carmin me donne toujours autant envie de gerber.

Je me glisse sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche. Si l'Ordre de Potter compte venir me chercher, et bien elle attendra que je sois propre. De toute façon, je ne tiens pas à rester avec le sang de ce type plus longtemps. Ca poisse et c'est dégueulasse. L'eau coule sur mon corps telle une caresse, diluant et emportant avec elle le liquide carmin. Je frotte vigoureusement ma peau, comme pour désincruster les moindres molécules qui pourraient s'y attacher…

Je rince le savon qui glisse sur moi tandis que quelqu'un frappe à ma porte de chambre. Je me dépêche alors, terminant ma douche en refermant le robinet. J'attrape une serviette que je noue autour de ma taille et en applique une autre sur ma tête. Tout en me dirigeant vers la porte, je commence à me frictionner les cheveux pour les sécher. Je songe alors à la tête de mes visiteurs qui doivent sûrement être là pour m'arrêter et je laisse un sourire de défi traîner sur mon visage. De ma main libre, j'attrape mon flingue que je laisse caché dans mon dos. Je ne compte pas me laisser embarquer sans la moindre résistance. De l'autre main, j'ouvre la porte, la serviette toujours entre les doigts.

Tiens… Potter ? Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne même pas. Non, plus rien de me surprend venant de lui. Je regarde autour de mon visiteur: personne. Il compte peut-être m'arrêter seul ? Quelle bonne affaire! S'il compte s'en sortir…

Son regard se pose sur moi et mon torse dénudé. Ses yeux font rapidement le tour de ma silhouette. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, celui-là? Je ressers entre mes doigts mon pistolet. Collé contre mes reins, le métal de mon arme est froid sur ma peau. Soit Potter se casse rapidement, soit il me cherche et ça risque de dégénérer. Sorcier ou pas, il risque d'avoir le canon de mon flingue sur sa tempe dans peu de temps. Déjà que je suis pas d'humeur…

''Arrête tes conneries Malfoy, sinon je risque de m'en mêler…''

Je lui rigole au nez. De mon rire cristallin et pourtant si cynique en lui-même, je ne peux m'empêcher de me foutre ouvertement de cette situation si risible. Parce que quoi? Il croit que j'ai le choix peut-être? Comme si on m'avait laissé décider entre Auror et Détraqueur! Je lui réponds alors avec arrogance, le jaugeant d'un regard mauvais.

''Pourquoi, Potter? Mes petites combines te déplaisent tant que ça?''

Il ne répond pas mais semble sérieux. Il fronce les sourcils face à ma réaction. Et oui, se faire rire au nez à une heure avancée ne fait peut-être pas autant plaisir qu'espéré. Et même si mon rire n'est que nerveux, il ne répond rien. Je surenchéris alors, souhaitant le faire dégager au plus vite.

''Parce que tu croies quoi Potter, que tu vas réussir à m'arrêter? Va te faire foutre!''

Je commence à lui refermer la porte au nez quand il se jette littéralement sur moi. Il me plaque contre le mur violemment et son souffle s'accélère dangereusement. Mon arme reste coincée entre moi et le mur; je n'arrive pas à la dégager. Il approche son visage du mien et porte sa main à mon cou. Il commence à resserrer ses doigts et je ne réagis pas. Je pourrais reprendre le dessus, ou tout du moins dégager cette main qui commence à me priver d'air, mais je n'en ai pas la volonté. A quoi bon ?

''C'est bien comme cela que tu t'y es pris il y a quelques instants, n'est-ce pas?''

Je ne réponds pas et je ne tente pas de me défendre. Ses yeux sont rivés dans les miens et possèdent une lueur dangereuse, seulement je sais qu'il n'ira pas jusqu'au bout, qu'il ne fait ça que pour me faire peur. Il s'appuie un peu plus contre moi, m'écrasant de son poids. Je sais que là il sonde mon regard du sien. Il vient chercher des réponses à mon comportement. Typiquement Gryffondor…

''Écoute bien Malfoy, car je ne risque pas de te le répéter deux fois : tu joues à un jeu trop dangereux pour ta vie… Et je te conseille vivement de laisser tes projets de côtés si tu ne veux pas mal finir.''

Là, il lâche son emprise et me plante, quittant rapidement mes appartements. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière sa sortie majestueuse, je me laisse tomber au sol. Je porte ma main droite jusqu'à mon cou et le masse lentement. Mes yeux restent fixés inlassablement sur le parquet. Je reste choqué par ce que j'ai pu lire dans les prunelles vertes remplies de colère: Potter a peur… Oui, Potter a peur pour ma vie.

_A suivre…_

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. Je serai ravie de vous répondre !


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à ma bêta-lectrice **Loony Loo** pour l'intérêt qu'elle porte à cette histoire et pour tout son soutien.

Merci également à vous tous de me lire. Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous !

**Petite note :** Gakuto utilise un mot japonais, koibito, pour surnommer Draco. Ce surnom veut tout simplement dire "chéri".

_Chapitre 4: Provocations_

_° Harry sait. Nos regards se sont croisés. Il était seul, et il m'a laissé partir avec Gakuto. Comme s'il n'avait rien vu, comme s'il fermait les yeux. °_

Je me réveille en sursaut avec ces dernières images dans mon esprit. Potter sait… Potter n'a rien dit, mais Potter sait. Alors pourquoi tourne-t-il autour du pot? Pourquoi fait-il comme s'il voulait m'épargner? Et m'épargner de quoi, d'abord? De l'Organisation? S'il connaissait un centième de la puissance des membres qui la compose, il n'aurait pas peur pour ma vie, mais pour la sienne. En même temps, il ne doit pas être si ignorant concernant le dossier _''Multiplication des règlements de comptes'' _chez les moldus. Ce dernier a été ouvert depuis quelques semaines au ministère. Père a tenté de l'étouffer, mais cela n'a rien changé. Ceci dit, ces abrutis d'Aurores n'ont encore mis la main sur aucune preuve. Ils ne doivent pas se douter une seule seconde que tout ceci est notre œuvre. Mais quand est-il de Potter ? Il m'a vu abattre ce type, et s'il possède un semblant de jugeote, il devrait avoir rapidement fait le lien entre ces nombreuses morts moldues et mes sorties nocturnes. Non, ça ne tient pas debout ! S'il savait, il aurait déjà fait quelque chose pour sauver toutes nos victimes et on s'en serrait aperçu ! D'ailleurs, depuis quand Potter serait susceptible de raisonner ?

Oui, mais enfin… Il est impossible qu'il ne se doute de rien. Par contre, ce qui me contrarie vraiment, c'est que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ce type essaie de m'aider. On s'est toujours tapé dessus, alors pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi ne pas avoir agi avant et tenter de m'empêcher de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie en rejoignant l'Organisation?

Putain, j'ai la pitié de Potter ! Ouais, c'est ça, c'est obligé ! J'ai sa putain de pitié! Mais j'en veux pas, bordel! Je suis encore respectable dans mon ombre et je n'ai pas encore perdu la face. Je sais quelles sont mes capacités. Je sais aussi que je ne suis pas au bout de celles-ci et que je suis fort. Tout le monde n'est pas capable d'assassiner de sang froid autant de personnes. Tout le monde n'est pas moi, avec mon nom, mon rang. Sa pitié, il peut se la garder!

Je me relève avec colère et repousse violemment les draps. Tout en m'habillant, mes pensées restent toujours ancrées sur Potter et sa visite nocturne. Ok pour la pitié, mais ça n'explique pas tout. Et à la limite, ça ne ressemble pas tout à fait à Potter de pardonner au travers mon soi-disant danger. Ce type est du genre à avoir de la rancœur. Ou, tout du moins, il en a toujours eu à mon égard. Alors pourquoi, du jour au lendemain voudrait-il aider un tueur en série? Qui plus est Serpentard et Malefoy ! Non, rationnellement, ça ne colle pas à son étiquette de Gryffondor-j'aime-sauver-le-monde…

Et puis là, alors que je m'applique à faire le nœud de ma cravate aux couleurs de ma maison, la raison m'arrive en pleine figure. Mais oui, bien sûr! Suis-je bête! C'est pour mieux m'achever ensuite. Il souhaite d'abord m'amadouer… Lentement, docilement, pour que je lui accorde ma confiance et que je lui obéisse. Il espère sûrement que je balance l'Organisation. Il souhaite réellement faire tomber toute la bande. Je lui souhaite bien du courage ! Il risque d'avoir du mal à me faire cracher quoique ce soit…

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que grâce à son attitude, il me rappelle ce qu'il a lui, et ce que je n'ai pas. Il est reconnu, alors que j'agis dans l'ombre. Lui possède la gloire et des amis sur qui il peut compter et surtout… Surtout, il a la _liberté_. Je ne sais pas si je la retrouverai un jour, la mienne… Sûrement jamais. Alors j'espère qu'il va cesser son cinéma de Sauveur avec moi. Je ne veux pas voir à travers lui ce que je n'ai pas. De toute façon, je suis foutu, qu'il le veuille ou non. Je n'avais pas le choix et je ne l'ai toujours pas.

Je suis sûr que lui, il les a blanches, ses putains d'ailes! Ce petit connard de Potty-le-saint a la lumière braquée sur lui, alors que je n'ai plus que les ténèbres pour pleurer !

Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées, que je ne sens pas sa présence. Alors, lorsque je me retourne et que je le vois là, face à moi, j'ai un sursaut de recul. Gakuto! Ses lèvres roses esquissent un sourire, il est content de son effet. C'est dans sa nature d'être apprécié lors de ses arrivées et il aime me surprendre alors que je sais qu'il a utilisé le portoloin qui nous relie. Cette dernière représente Salazard Serpentard lui-même dans un large fauteuil et de nombreux serpents à ses pieds. Quel joli cadeau, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'approche lentement, dans son costume moldu de haute couture qui s'accorde parfaitement à ses courbes et fait le tour de moi, me scrutant de sa hauteur. Il ne fait qu'une tête de plus que moi mais je sais qu'il apprécie d'être le plus grand, autant dans la vie de tous les jours que dans la hiérarchie de l'Organisation. Je sens son regard sur ma nuque puis il revient face à moi. Là, il pose ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise dans les miens et me tend ses bras.

''Viens-là.''

Au ton de sa voix, je sais que ses mots n'étaient pas une suggestion. Je baisse les yeux, un peu gêné. Ai-je seulement le droit de refuser? Je ne sais pas. Avec les dernières recommandations de père, je crois que les choses sont claires. Je m'approche alors lentement de lui, résigné, et je le laisse refermer ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je glisse, hésitant, mes mains autour de sa taille et puis je patiente. Oui, j'attends que le temps passe et qu'il se lasse de ma présence.

L'une de ses mains vient se poser sur ma nuque et m'invite à poser ma tête contre son épaule, ce que je fais docilement. Pourquoi lui résister? De toute façon, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver mon cas. Et je ne dois pas décevoir Gakuto. Je ne dois jamais le mettre en colère, jamais.

Ses doigts s'amusent désormais avec mes mèches d'un blond platine tandis que je m'efforce de resserrer mon étreinte. Je ne dois pas le contrarier, il ne doit pas voir que je le fais pour lui, que je suis juste asservi. Peut-être aussi que je tente d'apprécier ce moment, malgré moi ? Je n'en sais rien. Est-ce réellement agréable de se sentir emprisonné dans une relation que l'on ne désire pas ?

Il m'écarte légèrement de lui. Il veut voir mon visage, alors je laisse ses yeux me scruter. Je fais de même, laissant mes iris glisser le long de ses traits fins. L'une de mes mains va d'ailleurs s'amuser avec ses cheveux blonds. Leurs racines sont plus foncées. Je sais qu'il n'est pas blond de nature. Je sais aussi que ses yeux sont d'un noir profond et qu'il porte des lentilles de couleurs, comme tout asiatique qui se respecte. Non, malgré sa petite trentaine, Gakuto n'est pas laid. Il est même très attirant mais…Tout va trop vite pour moi. Et lorsqu'il me regarde, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un amusement de plus dans sa vie. Comme s'il savait mes craintes, il laisse quelques mots sortir de sa bouche.

''Je sais qu'il te faut du temps Draco. J'attendrais, mais il faudrait que tu te décides. Pour la date, je veux dire…''

Oui, c'est vrai. La fameuse échéance qu'il faut que je choisisse. Mais pourquoi choisir un jour plutôt qu'un autre? Je soupire face à lui et m'explique rapidement de manière calculée.

''Je sais Gakuto… C'est juste qu'avec toutes ces missions, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir et je tiens à ce que ce jour soit l'un des plus beaux. J'ai peur de me planter.''

Il hoche la tête et me sourit discrètement. Oui, je crois qu'il comprend et qu'il me trouve même adorable d'hésiter à ce sujet. Seulement, sait-il que je tente de repousser le plus possible ce jour? Comprend-il que je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrive? Il replace doucement ma tête contre son épaule.

''Je sais… Mais tu vas y arriver. Je te fais confiance pour ça. Et en ce qui concerne les missions…''

A son ton, je sais qu'il va m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. D'ailleurs il s'amuse à laisser traîner sa voix. Avant de reprendre, il se dégage de moi, prenant mes deux mains entre les siennes.

''Ils t'ont accordés quelques jours de repos. Ils ont dit qu'avec tes derniers exploits, tu l'avais mérité.''

J'écarquille les yeux : les vacances de Noël commencent ce soir. J'avais complètement oublié que je devais quitter comme chaque année le château. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, j'ai un petit pincement au cœur : je n'habite plus chez mes parents depuis que Père s'est entêté à vouloir me caser avec cet homme influent que représente Gakuto.

Enfin, malgré cette contrariété, j'ai tout de même des jours de congés, et je compte bien en profiter. D'ailleurs, je m'empresse d'en savoir plus pour éventuellement planifier quelques projets personnels.

''Et j'ai combien?''

Libérant ma main droite et accessoirement la sienne, il me montre cinq doigts. Ok, presque une semaine entière. Ca ne peut effectivement pas me faire de mal. Gakuto me quitte finalement, non sans oublier d'embrasser le coin de mes lèvres. Il finit par me quitter pour rejoindre son meeting d'affaires et je retourne moi-même à mes occupations.

Après avoir prit mon petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle sans avoir adressé un seul regard à la table des Gryffondors, je me dirige en cours. Dans les couloirs, je n'adresse la parole à personne. Je reste sur cette fichue date et réfléchi à un stratagème pour repousser davantage le moment fatidique. Mais avec toutes les excuses que j'ai bien pu sortir à Gakuto, un jour viendra où je ne pourrai plu reculer. Il serait peut-être temps que je m'y fasse et que je regarde mes responsabilités en face. Oui… Durant ces cinq jours de repos, j'arrêterai une date, car je ne peux y échapper.

Je rentre dans la salle de potions. Potter est déjà là et je croise son regard à mon grand désarroi. Il hausse un sourcil, voulant me mettre au défi d'enfreindre les mises en gardes de cette nuit. Je lui réponds alors d'un sourire supérieur. Je vais me gêner Potter. J'en ai rien à foutre de ton avis. Et depuis quand je devrais t'obéir?

Son regard me suit alors que je longe les rangées de tables. Je m'arrange pour ne pas être dans son champ de vision et me place quelques tables derrière lui. Il semble contrarié par mon choix, c'est parfait.

Dans quelques heures, je devrai quitter ce château. Mais avant, je compte bien mettre à exécution certains de mes plans concernant Potter. Histoire qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas totalement rouillé et loin d'être sans défense.

Alors que le cours commence, les mots de Père raisonnent dans ma tête. Les lignes de conduite que je dois suivre vis-à-vis de Gakuto : « Ne jamais flancher. Ne jamais défaillir. Ne jamais lui faire honte. Ne jamais le contrarier. Faire semblant de l'aimer et lui dire _oui_… »

Ainsi, en attendant les réjouissances de l'intercours, je me concentre sur la potion que Severus Rogue vient de nous donner. Il faut que j'excelle dans mon travail scolaire, pour mon image, et pour Gakuto.

L'intercours est enfin là ! Je me précipite vers la sortie, voulant attendre Potter à la porte. Sa tête brune de demeuré ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à apparaître et je le chope par le col. Je le plaque ensuite contre le mur froid des cachots et j'entreprends rapidement mes projets avant que ses lèche-bottes d'amis n'avertissent Rogue.

De ma main libre, j'explore son corps jusqu'à ses hanches et un peu plus bas. Là, je m'amuse à chauffer dignement Potter, comme je l'ai fait pour cette mission A. Après un hoquet de surprise, sa respiration se saccade et ses joues prennent une légère teinte rosée.

''Tu voulais savoir comment je m'y étais prit… Voilà, maintenant tu es servi. Ça te plait, ou tu en veux _encore_?''

En insistant sur mon dernier mot, mes caresses au travers de ses habits se font plus insistantes et je le sens réagir. Je l'écrase un peu plus contre le mur, laissant mon souffle chaud lui brûler la peau et je le relâche brutalement avant de le planter sur place. Je n'ai même pas prit le temps de regarder leurs expressions, dommage. Ils devaient avoir une belle tronche de poissons pourris !

Bon, il faut dire que j'ai eu un sacré lot de consolation : dans les yeux du Survivant, du désir s'est fait sentir. Quelle victoire ! Alors Potter, on croyait quoi ? Mener la partie alors qu'après quelques caresses bien placées on bande pour son pire ennemi ?

Dans les couloirs, je laisse un sourire de satisfaction malsaine se peindre sur mes lèvres. J'ai cette même adrénaline dans les veines que lorsque je tue. Mais là, j'ai su m'arrêter à temps, et il me faut du sang.

Je longe plus rapidement que prévu les couloirs pour me précipiter dans mes quartiers personnels. Je referme la porte en la claquant littéralement et je me plaque dos contre elle. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère… Une nouvelle crise se fait sentir. Je veux du sang. Maintenant, tout de suite ! Sinon je risque d'exploser tout ce qui m'entoure, et moi avec !

Je me jette sur la table de nuit et tombe à genoux auprès d'elle. De mes mains tremblantes, j'ouvre son petit tiroir et j'en sors un flacon opaque. D'un sort magique, j'ouvre la petite bouteille et redonne vie au liquide s'y trouvant. Je l'avais endormi pour des cas comme celui-là car je savais que ça m'arriverait un jour… Pourtant, je n'aime pas sentir mon corps trembler comme une feuille sous cet instinct meurtrier que je refoule. Je ne supporte pas de perdre mes moyens et être asservi par cette drogue qui coule en moi ! Et mon cœur qui s'emballe, cognant avec force et irrégularité contre ma cage thoracique. Je vais imploser, vous dis-je !

De mes doigts incertains, j'attrape le récipient et le porte à ma bouche. Le liquide coule lentement et glisse dans ma bouche. Une partie s'échappe même de mes lèvres et descend le long de mon menton. Qu'importe, une seule gorgée me suffit. Il faut juste que j'ai son goût en moi, que j'ai ce liquide dans ma bouche !

Un peu visqueux, le goût métallique qui s'impose à mon palais m'apaise lentement. Je retrouve petit à petit un rythme cardiaque plus stable et mes esprits me reviennent progressivement. Je repose doucement le petit flacon que j'endors à nouveau avec un nouveau sortilège et je me relève.

Du revers de ma main, j'essuie avec dégoût mon menton tout poisseux… Maintenant que l'adrénaline est retombée, je ne peux plus supporter ce goût. Je me dirige d'un pas incertain vers la salle de bain, titubant à moitié. Le contrecoup m'assomme et je dois m'accouder au lavabo pour me soutenir. Face à cette glace qui reflète mon image, je vois un adolescent, la bouche en sang. Pathétique.

Rapidement, j'ouvre le robinet d'eau froide. Je me penche en avant et rince mes lèvres, ma langue, ma bouche. Je laisse une nouvelle fois l'eau laver ce sang qui n'est pas le mien… Je la laisse nettoyer mes pulsions, ma folie, ma plus grande perte.

Je relève le visage d'où quelques gouttes glissent pour venir mourir au niveau de mon menton. J'ai les yeux remplis d'eau, eux aussi. Mais est-ce des larmes? Je ne sais même plus lorsque je pleure, mais je sais qu'à l'instant présent, je me trouve misérable… On dirait un vampire en manque de sang, un tueur en manque de sa dose de violence. Cette substance dans mes veines me tue à petit feu.

Je me suis endormi peu de temps après ma crise. Trop de fatigue accumulée. Et maintenant que j'émerge, je consulte l'heure : 14h37, j'ai loupé deux heures de métamorphose ainsi que le déjeuner. D'ailleurs, à l'heure qu'il est, mes camarades de maison doivent être en Botanique.

Soupirant de lassitude, je réalise que ma tête est trop lourde pour supporter un quelconque effort. Mais, finalement, je décide à rejoindre l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh me fera un mot comme quoi je n'étais pas en état de suivre les cours et tout ira pour le mieux. De toute façon, vu mon état actuel, elle ne peut que capituler en m'accordant le reste de la journée.

En arrivant, ma vue se brouille et Mme Pomfresh m'accueille précipitamment. Elle veut m'administrer un calment mais je lui réponds que je n'en ai pas besoin, qu'il me faut juste du repos. Elle insiste et je me laisse faire. Je m'endors alors une nouvelle fois, profitant de cette paix qui n'est qu'éphémère.

Lorsque je me réveille en fin de journée, les cours sont enfin finis. Mme Pomfresh accourt une nouvelle fois, s'inquiétant pour ma santé. Après lui avoir dit mainte fois que j'étais capable de rentrer chez moi pour les vacances de noël et lui avoir promis que je me reposerai, elle me laisse enfin sortir.

Je retrouve en hâte les murs de ma chambre personnelle et je m'y emploi à préparer ma grosse valise. Je la termine rapidement et la ferme d'un geste de baguette. Et maintenant que je suis prêt, mes yeux se posent d'eux même sur le porte-au-loin qui me relie au manoir de Gakuto. Je m'apprête à quitter le château pour me retrouver chez moi… Ou plutôt dans ma nouvelle demeure attitrée d'office.

Attrapant d'une main mes bagages, je touche de l'autre la petite statuette qu'il m'a offerte. Après cette sensation d'être aspiré par le nombril, les nombreux tourbillons qui n'en finissent plus, je me retrouve dans le hall de sa grande demeure. Je suis déjà venu ici durant quelques samedis après-midi, mais là c'est différent. Là, il désire plus de moi qu'auparavant.

Mon hôte arrive d'ailleurs rapidement, m'attendant avec impatience. Il m'indique où poser ma valise et je m'exécute en laissant cette dernière dans le hall. Il demande sans ménagement à un elfe de maison de m'installer puis m'entraîne jusqu'à son bureau. Là, il me sert un verre de whisky pur feu que j'accepte poliment. Son regard se pose alors sur moi, tandis qu'il termine de remplir le sien. Il s'avance jusqu'à moi et s'assois sur l'accoudoir du siège que j'occupe. Il laisse ensuite l'une de ses mains glisser le long de ma nuque et constate ma peau pâle. Dans une grimace non contenue, je lui explique l'état second qui a suivi le cours de potions tout en prenant garde d'émettre volontairement l'incident Potter.

''- J'ai eu une crise, alors j'ai dû me reposer. Je crois d'ailleurs être encore un peu dans les vapes.

- Koibito…''

Son ton est plein de réprimandes et il m'arrache le verre des mains, m'expliquant que ce n'est pas bon pour ma santé dans l'état où je suis, qu'il faut que je me repose. C'est la première fois qu'il fait quelque chose pour moi de cette façon… Pourtant, cela n'est que façade, car à peine a-t-il reposé mon verre sur son propre bureau qu'il me plante, rejoignant un nouveau rendez-vous pour son travail. Je ne dis rien. A quoi bon ?

Je reprends mes esprits après quelques instants de solitude dans ce silence tout à fait agréable. Je m'appuis sur l'accoudoir en cuir noir pour me mettre debout et je décide de visiter une nouvelle fois cette demeure. De longs couloirs ornés de lustres tous les uns plus splendides que les autres et je me retrouve finalement dans la salle de réception. La pièce est très grande et très lumineuse; mes pas résonnent sur le les larges dalles de marbres. Je la traverse, longeant la grande table en son centre et son coin salon. Je finis par la quitter et je retrouve avec une joie non dissimulée la bibliothèque. Avant d'en ouvrir la porte, j'hésite une dernière fois puis j'ose tout de même y entrer. Le parquet fait lui aussi résonner mes pas, mais j'aime ce bruit sous mon poids. Cela signifie que je suis là, dans cette pièce.

Je laisse l'un de mes doigts glisser sur les reliures des livres. J'aime cet endroit, avec ces larges fenêtres qui donnent sur le jardin ainsi que son silence. Il y réside un nombre incalculable de livres. Les bouquins moldus occupent tout un pan de mur, et constituent un outil très important pour nos missions, tandis que les sorciers en occupent un autre. Je m'approche vers ces derniers d'un pas respectueux. Je cherche ce livre que j'avais trouvé la dernière fois… Celui qui comportait des sorts de première année.

Trouvant enfin sa couverture rouge, je le sors lentement de son rayon. Je m'assois alors dans le large divan beige et commence une nouvelle fois à le feuilleter. Comme il y a deux mois, je retombe sur cette même page…''Découvrez votre niveau de pureté''. Mes doigts parcourent lentement l'illustration sous le texte explicatif. Un jeune homme brun y est représenté devant un lac, avec ses ailes blanches et son sourire éclatant. S'il n'avait pas les yeux d'un beau noisette, on aurait pu croire que c'était Potter. De toute façon, ce crétin était presque dans tous les livres parus depuis sa survie, alors ça n'aurait pas été étonnant.

Je sens mes paupières s'alourdirent tandis que le soleil disparaît lentement. Comme quelques heures auparavant, je me laisse aller doucement dans les pays des rêves, mon corps réclamant un repos bien mérité. Avant de partir définitivement entre les bras de Morphée, je sens le livre entre mes doigts, toujours ouvert à la même page.

Lorsque mon esprit sort du sommeil, je m'aperçois que je suis recouvert d'une couverture et qu'un oreiller confortable soutient ma nuque. Je me retourne et ouvre lentement les yeux pour me rendre compte que j'ai quitté le divan pour ce grand lit. Je reste alors un peu à flâner dans cette tendre chaleur pour finalement poser mes yeux sur le morceau de couverture repoussée à mes côtés. Je fronce les sourcils, comprenant que je n'ai pas été le seul à dormir dans ce lit, si douillet soit-il. Je le quitte alors vivement, même si rationnellement, j'ai dû partager cette nuit avec Gakuto. Avec cynisme, je me rappelle combien cela serait difficile de s'habituer à une telle situation…

Je rejoins la cuisine et demande auprès de l'elfe de maison mon petit déjeuner. Ce dernier arrive rapidement et je mange tranquillement. Je laisse mes yeux se poser sur la pièce qui m'entoure. Elle n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Toujours les mêmes sièges surélevés ainsi que ce bar sur lequel je me fais servir. Je ne vois pas Gakuto dans les parages. Bizarre, lui qui habituellement aime bien me sauter dessus dès le réveil. Je me retourne alors vers l'elfe de maison, lui réclamant des informations.

''- Sais-tu où se trouve ton maître?

- Parti, monsieur. Rendez-vous pour le travail, monsieur.''

Je hoche la tête lentement avec un pincement au cœur. J'avais espéré qu'il passerait au moins la première journée en ma compagnie, je vois que je n'aurais pas dû. Pourquoi Gakuto changerait-il? Je ne suis qu'un objet de plus, et je suis à lui. Je n'ai qu'à bien me tenir et rester à sa disposition.

Une fois avoir terminé mon repas, je quitte la cuisine. Je me dirige machinalement vers la salle d'entraînement. Autant pour me calmer les nerfs que pour mon propre grade au sein de l'Organisation. Je tiens à entretenir ma forme et peut-être acquérir de nouvelles techniques pour être un meilleur élément. Quoiqu'il en soit, en arrivant dans la dite pièce, je m'avance vers la grande étagère où mes armes blanches m'attendent. J'attrape plusieurs couteaux et m'emploie à les lancer habilement sur une cible. Cette pièce ne possède aucune ouverture vers l'extérieur et la seule lumière présente est émise par un vieux lustre vacillant par moment. L'obscurité guide mes pas et me mène tout droit vers la perfection de ma propre violence.

Lorsque Gakuto rentre un peu avant le repas de midi, il me retrouve sans peine en pleine impulsion. J'entends ses pas sur le tatami et me retourne pour lui faire face, délaissant mon mannequin que je rouais jusqu'alors de coup. Gakuto s'approche de moi tandis que je reprends mon souffle. Il semble heureux de voir dans quel état j'ai pu mettre ma cible. A quelques centimètres de moi, je peux voir ses yeux, avec cette lueur de désir. Pas maintenant Gakuto, je t'en prie…

Il fait un nouveau pas vers moi tandis que je pose un pied en arrière. Il s'approche et je recule lentement. Mon attitude lui plait. Pour lui, je suis la victime un peu timide qui le fuit. Il aime ce côté où il devient le traqueur, où il possède les ficèles du jeu entre les doigts.

Mes omoplates trouvent rapidement le mur, collant mon tee-shirt d'entraînement à même ma peau. Je suis plein de sueur et il continue de s'approcher. A seulement quelques centimètres de mon corps, il pose ses deux mains sur le mur, autour de ma tête. Son visage s'approche lentement du mien tandis que mes iris restent bloqués dans les siens. Je suis incapable de bouger, et même si je le voulais, je ne le ferais pas. Je le lui dois, je n'ai pas à lui refuser. Alors je le laisse poser ses lèvres sur les miennes tandis que je ferme violemment les yeux.

Un baiser qui se veut supérieur, me rappelant que je lui dois le respect. Il est plein d'autorité et en même temps sensuel et tendre. Je réponds timidement. Je ne sais pas si je le fais à contre cœur ou non, mais je m'applique tout de même à faire lui honneur. Et ce simple baiser forcé me rappelle la triste réalité dans laquelle je me trouve. Je suis dans un état de non-retour. Je suis coincé entre ce que j'aimerais être et ce que je suis. Gakuto a posé les yeux sur moi, et je lui dois tout.

_A suivre…_

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. Je serai ravie de vous répondre !


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à ma bêta-lectrice **Loony Loo** pour l'intérêt qu'elle porte à cette histoire et pour tout son soutien.

Merci également à vous tous de me lire et pour tous vos messages ! Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous !

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Sang-froid._

Mes vacances sans missions sont résolues, et mes cinq jours de repos n'ont pas été de plus attrayants. Je me suis entraîné et j'ai lu quelques livres de magie noire; quand je n'attendais pas Gakuto. Je reprends du service ce soir même, en compagnie de mon coéquipier.

On est le 24 Décembre. Quel beau cadeau de Noël, que de m'offrir du sang comme dessert ! Je ne réveillonne même pas. Je n'ai jamais eu de très bons souvenirs de cette fête annuelle et, de toute façon, je crois que Gakuto partage mon avis. Alors on se prépare comme à notre habitude, et on partira à peine plus tôt. Il faut qu'on arrive à l'heure prévue, et qu'on retrouve d'autres compagnons de l'Organisation. Il est rare lorsque nous agissons en équipe, ce qui me laisse à penser que la cible de ce soir est conséquente.

Nous venons d'enfiler nos tenues de spectacle, tous deux dans des costumes de soirées moldus. J'arrange le nœud de cravate de mon promis. Ce dernier semble ravi de mon initiative : pour une fois que je n'agis pas sous l'un de ses ordres… Il en profite pour réajuster mon col de chemise et remettre l'une de mes mèches en place. Une fois prêts, on s'arme en silence, cachant nos instruments avec habileté. Je laisse glisser la lame de mon couteau dans son étui, contre mon mollet, tandis que Gakuto range quelques flacons de poudre blanche dans l'une de ses poches. Il compte empoisonner certaines de nos victimes, il n'y aura pas autant de sang qu'à notre habitude… Dommage.

Il dépose ses lèvres sur mon front en un rapide baiser et nous transplanons jusqu'à un récent quartier huppé. Là, nous trouvons rapidement la résidence où nous devons agir. Afin d'éviter les videurs qui vérifient les cartons d'invitations, on contourne la demeure pour se faufiler par l'une des fenêtres. Une fois à l'intérieur, Gakuto lisse son costume et entre en vainqueur dans la grande salle de réception. Je l'imite rapidement.

Il faut se faire discret. Nous sommes au cœur d'une grande fête et quelques invités de plus ne devraient pas attirer l'attention. Malgré cela, il faut considérer un fait important : cette soirée ne regroupe qu'une seule et unique famille, la plus grande d'Europe, et composée de grands hommes d'affaires. Quelle opportunité pour l'Organisation ! Pourquoi, me direz-vous ? C'est pourtant bien simple : nous ne voulons pas que les moldus progressent. Ainsi, on élimine les grosses têtes qui financent les recherches avant même qu'ils ne développent quoique ce soit.

Nous savons autant que Voldemort que cette race reste une menace pour notre survie. Un jour viendra où ils auront sûrement plus de puissance technique que nous, et infériorité de sang ou pas, nous nous devons de sauvegarder notre supériorité. Alors, la loi de la violence reprend ses droits, et elle élimine. Ça s'appelle l'évolution naturelle des espèces, chers amis !

Les moldus ne connaissent pas notre existence, mais nous si. C'est un atout de taille à considérer, et surtout à garder. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous agissons dans l'ombre et que nous maquillons nos crimes. La belle affaire ! Pendant que leur police court après un tueur en série, pendant que les Aurores croient à une multiplication de la violence dans leur monde, nous agissons !

Je me sépare rapidement de Gakuto et je vais m'insinuer dans un groupe de jeunes filles de mon âge. Elles tentent de trouver quelles sont mes origines dans la grande famille des Mikage. Je les laisse alors chercher, tournant la chose comme un jeu de devinette. Au bout de quelques instants, l'une d'elle s'écrit soudain.

''Mais je sais! Tu dois être l'un des nombreux fils de l'oncle Alfred. Tu as les mêmes yeux ainsi que les mêmes petites joues!''

En disant ces derniers mots, elle attrape mes pommettes qu'elle pince gentiment, les faisant rougir lentement.

_Être amical, ne rien laisser paraître de ses intentions._

Je hoche alors lentement la tête, affirmant être l'un de leur cousin très éloigné. Et puis comme cela, j'ai enfin de quoi me présenter en étant sûr de ne pas trop me planter sur la ressemblance physique. Quoique, tout le monde trouve que je ressemble à mon grand-père maternel alors que je sais très bien que j'ai acquis la plupart de mes traits de Père. Les gens sont de vrais cons.

Un bras passe sous le mien et m'attire un peu plus loin après s'être excusé auprès de mon entourage : c'est mon coéquipier. Il m'amène jusqu'aux petits fours et je pioche dedans tandis qu'il me tend une coupe de champagne. Il me sourit pour cacher l'anxiété que j'aperçois dans ses yeux. Voulant paraître le plus naturel possible, il échange quelques banalités sur la qualité du traiteur, ce qui m'inquiète d'autant plus. Je sais que je dois rester professionnel moi aussi, et jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout fait partie de mes devoirs. Quoiqu'il m'apprenne, il faut que je garde un visage festif et enthousiaste.

Discrètement, Gakuto se penche au-dessus de mon oreille avec un sourire charmeur. Là, il me chuchote quelques mots au creux de l'oreille.

''L'Ordre du Phénix est là. ''

J'écarquille les yeux puis je pouffe de rire timidement, comme s'il venait de me dire quelque chose d'osé. Je ne tiens pas à attirer l'attention sur moi, surtout si on est entouré par l'ennemi numéro un de l'Organisation. Le visage de Gakuto n'est pas connu, ou du moins pas encore, mais les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix savent très bien que ma bouille est celle d'un fils de mangemort. Ainsi je sais à l'avance que mes moindres faits et gestes sont suivis avec application, et il me faut préserver l'image de Gakuto. Qu'ils n'apprennent jamais que cet homme est lui aussi un redoutable sorcier, qui plus est assassin pour le compte de l'Organisation !

''Draco, surtout reste professionnel. On va battre en retraite par la grande porte, comme si nous étions nous même des invités. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils sachent pourquoi tu étais là. Les autres partiront un peu plus tard pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais toi, tu dois partir en prince avant que tu ne te fasses plus repérer…''

Tandis qu'il prononce ces mots, la fête bat son plein et peu de personnes fait rationnellement attention à mes actes. Mais certains sont tout de même là pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? Alors Potter a finalement craché le morceau, le fils de pute! Il disait vouloir m'aider, et il me balance!

Je suis plus que contrarié, mais je n'en montre rien. Je me dirige lentement vers la porte de sortie, mon bras toujours accroché à celui de mon coéquipier, tout en arborant un large sourire. Je fais même un signe de la main vers les jeunes filles avec qui j'ai discuté un peu plus tôt, m'assurant d'avoir quelques salutations en retour.

Je suis déçu. Je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer pourquoi, mais le fait que Potter m'ait balancé me laisse un goût amer. Je crois qu'au fond de moi, pendant quelques instants, j'y ai cru. Oui, j'espérais qu'il soit sincère et qu'il me sorte de là. Mais, enfin, je me suis trompé.

J'arrive dans le hall et passe la grande porte la tête haute. Les portiers ne font même pas attention à nous, trop occupés à vérifier les cartons d'invitations des nouveaux arrivants.

Potter y était, je l'ai senti. Ou du moins, j'ai cru le sentir. Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait espérer un semblant de liberté si c'est pour me balancer par la suite? Putain, je hais ce type ! En fait, il n'a aucune compassion, c'est juste un sacré enfoiré ! Qu'il est beau, le héros de mes deux !

On arrive enfin au dehors et nous regagnons une petite ruelle d'où nous transplanons jusqu'au manoir de Gakuto. Arrivés là, mon compagnon semble soucieux. Il entre en trombe dans son bureau et rédige à la hâte un parchemin codé. Il l'envoie aussitôt à l'Organisation. Notre règle d'or est de rester dans l'ombre, de ne jamais nous faire repérer. Et là, à cause de ce foutu Potter, on risque d'avoir de sérieux problèmes.

Gakuto fait maintenant les cents pas dans son bureau. Il est inquiet, moi aussi. Il se demande comment ils ont su. Je pense simplement que Potter est à la base de nos ennuis, comme toujours, mais cela ne m'explique pas comment ils ont pu savoir exactement où nous étions. Coup de chance, ou espion? Je secoue négativement la tête. Ok, Potter sait que je suis un tueur en série, mais cela ne lui permet pas de savoir que je fais parti de l'Organisation, ni même que cette dernière existe. De plus, il n'a pas pu apprendre par moi où nous étions ce soir, je suis toujours mis au courant à la dernière minute. Et puis, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la fin des cours, donc la fuite ne vient pas de moi.

Je ne suis pas responsable, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je dévoile à Gakuto que Potter sait une partie de mon secret. Non, il en va de ma vie, et je tiens à rester quelqu'un à ses yeux. Je ne veux pas tout perdre. Non, pas à cause de Potty-le-Saint !

Les vacances de Noël touchent finalement à leur fin et je retourne à Poudlard, laissant Gakuto derrière moi. Je le vois moins, désormais, et ce n'est pas plus mal. Quoique, il ne se gêne pas pour utiliser abondamment le portoloin qui nous relie. Il aime s'imposer, peut-être même un peu trop à mon goût.

Potter me surveille sans cesse. En cours, pendant les repas au sein de la Grande Salle, et je le vois même traîner vers les chambres des Préfets en Chef en compagnie de Granger. Et comme cerise sur le gâteau, il s'est même arrangé pour assister à certains de mes cours de spécialité. D'ailleurs il est assez fier de lui sur ce coup, et personnellement, ça m'énerve. Je me demande même comment il a fait pour que ça passe aussi inaperçu. De nos jours, les privilèges sont vraiment accordés à n'importe qui !

Lorsque ce n'est pas Potter qui suit les moindres de mes gestes (qui vont d'écrire à apporter un verre d'eau jusqu'à mes lèvres), c'est Granger qui s'y colle. Dois-je dire que je n'aime pas ses petits yeux perçants qui me fixent comme si j'étais la dernière peste ? Cette sang de bourbe a le don de m'énerver ! Quant à Potter, je le déteste encore plus. Oui, je le hais. Pourquoi tant d'aversion pour ce pauvre type ? Parce que c'est un connard, bien évidemment. Pourquoi d'autre ?

Je me demande si Potter comprend quoique ce soit à ma vie. Il a dû être étonné de se rendre compte qu'en dehors des cours et des repas, je n'ai aucun contact avec le reste des Serpentards. C'était la première clause de mon contrat signé avec l'Organisation: rester solitaire pour que personne ne soit au courant de quoique ce soit. A-t-il compris, à force de m'observer sans cesse, que je n'ai pas le choix? Que je ne peux y échapper?

Même Severus me surveille de près. Moi qui l'ais toujours considéré comme mon plus proche parent, je suis un peu déçu de voir qu'il tente lui aussi de me soutirer des informations. Je crois que, dans le fond, même les partisans de Voldemort ne connaissent pas l'existence propre de l'Organisation. Ils savent seulement qu'une partie de leur travail est sous-traitée par d'autres membres non liés directement au Lord Noir, mais leurs informations s'arrêtent là. D'ailleurs, je pense sincèrement qu'il ne sait même pas ce que je fais réellement. Peut-être voudrait-il tout bonnement que je rejoigne ses rangs aux côtés de son Maître ?

Mon cher parrain me dit qu'il veut soi-disant m'aider, mais comprend-il que je suis sous le secret professionnel? D'ailleurs, ne serait-ce que d'entendre ce mot, _« aider »,_ ça me fou la gerbe !

La nuit tombe une nouvelle fois, clôturant la journée de ses doux rayons orangés. Gakuto apparaît derrière moi pour me rendre une fois de plus visite. Je me retourne alors lentement pour lui faire face. Je commence à avoir l'habitude de ses visites en soirée. Souvent, il ne souhaite que dîner en ma compagnie ou m'annoncer une nouvelle mission. Il semble impatient, ou plutôt attend avec avidité quelque chose. Je ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à connaître la raison de sa visite.

''- Draco…

- Oui?

- Tu m'avais promis…''

Ah oui, c'est vrai : la fameuse date. Je retiens de justesse un soupir face à lui et prend à cœur mon rôle dans cette situation. Je souris alors à pleines dents, comme si j'étais fier et heureux à la fois d'avoir enfin décidé quelque chose. Je m'approche lentement et tout en lui tournant autour, je laisse ma main caresser ses épaules ainsi que sa nuque. Lui laisser croire que je souhaite garder le suspens jusqu'au bout, prenant plaisir à lui révéler mon secret. Seulement je ne fais que gagner un peu plus de temps, car avec toutes les missions, j'en ai complètement oublié de prendre une décision. Il faut que cette date ne soit pas trop près, ni trop loin, qu'on en finisse, et surtout qu'elle lui plaise. J'opte alors pour le romantisme, côté qu'il ne rejette pas totalement.

''Je pensais au 14 février…Ça te plaît?''

Je vois ses yeux briller légèrement. Il croit qu'il a ma sensibilité entre ses doigts et qu'il est le seul à qui je l'offre. Oui, il pense m'avoir pour lui, à lui, mais a-t-il oublié combien je suis doué en comédie? Je laisse un sourire timide et plein de promesses sur mes lèvres. Il me prend alors dans ses bras et me répond en une douce caresse.

''Oui, bien sûr que ça me plait. Tout ce que je partage avec toi me plait..''

Je sais que je l'ai touché en choisissant la fête des amoureux, lui laissant espérant que j'ai quelques sentiments pour lui. Je le laisse même goûter avec sensualité la peau tendre de mon cou. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il me prend de me laisser faire, mais tandis qu'il me fait basculer sur le lit, je commence à réagir lentement. Il déboutonne calmement ma chemise d'uniforme et je tente de l'en dissuader doucement. Je repousse alors ses mains trop entreprenantes qui glissent maintenant sur mon torse, mais Gakuto n'a pas l'air décidé à me lâcher. Je me sens mal barré… Mais je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot ! Je m'appelle Malfoy, et si de le repousser gentiment ne marche pas, j'utiliserai mon charme puis la force. Même si je sais qu'un jour mon tour viendra, je ne tiens pas à me faire prendre comme ça, là, contre ma propre volonté.

''Gakuto…''

Je prends son visage entre mes deux mains et l'éloigne de mon torse qu'il couvre de nombreuses attentions. J'apporte alors ses lèvres jusqu'aux miennes et j'y dépose un tendre baiser, mon premier. Là, j'attends qu'il ancre ses yeux dans les miens pour lui réclamer doucement une requête.

''Pas maintenant… Je préfère attendre le 14 février pour cela…Pour moi c'est important de te l'offrir ce jour-là, tu comprends?''

Il hoche la tête à regret et part fouiner dans mon cou. Là, il respire mon odeur et me sert dans ses bras.

''D'accord, mais laisse-moi dormir avec toi.''

Mon cœur se serre. Pas que son physique me déplaise, mais de lui servir de bouillotte vivante quand ça lui chante, un peu plus. C'est toujours dans un sens, toujours à moi de donner. Un couple n'est-il pas à double sens? Un échange qui apporte à chacun des membres?

S'allongeant sur le dos, il m'invite déjà à venir dans ses bras. A quoi bon se battre pour de telles broutilles quand on a évité le pire ? Je soupire, telle une mère capitulant un caprice à son enfant, et accepte sa demande. Prenant place contre son torse, je me laisse aller contre lui tout en fermant les yeux. Son corps est chaud sous le miens, et cette sensation est agréable. Oui, seulement toute cette mascarade ne réchauffe que mon corps, alors que mon cœur reste de glace. La fatigue finit par me submerger et je m'endors lentement contre lui.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Ce chapitre était un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais je trouvais que c'était mieux ainsi. Je n'avais pas envie de continuer sur la scène suivante car ça rendait le chapitre assez lourd et indigeste. J'espère tout de même que ça ne vous inquiète pas trop pour Draco… Et, surtout, j'ai un petit bonus tout à la fin pour me faire pardonner !

Ah ! Sinon, soyez rassurés, je n'oublie pas non plus mon pairing de base : Draco / Harry. Mais, dans l'histoire, je pense que c'est avant tout Harry qu'il faut blâmer (et non moi qui ne suit que l'esclave qui rédige ces lignes). Oui, c'est lui qui doit tirer de force Draco de ce guêpier ! Je pense qu'un petit mot d'encouragement lui ferait du bien. Ou alors peut-être un gros coup de pied au cul ? A vous de voir ^_^

Pour aujourd'hui, j'ai un petit bonus à partager avec vous ! Sous la curiosité de **Manga-Angel-Yaoi** qui m'a demandé comment Harry avait réagit après s'être fait plaqué par Draco contre le mur, je me suis dit que ça pouvait faire une scène sympathique a partager avec vous, et donc… Je me tais, et je me lance !

* * *

La cape verte de Malfoy s'éloigne dans un bruissement. Ma respiration est saccadée, erratique, et j'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle. En face de moi, Hermione me fixe avec son air de petite fille modèle qui vient d'être choquée, une main portée à sa bouche qui s'est étirée en un large « O », alors que mon ami Ron est devenu livide. D'ailleurs, son teint tourne maintenant au vert lorsqu'il comprend que ce petit interlude avec Malfoy m'a retourné également.

« Ha… Harry, ça va ? »

Hermione ! Mais comment veux-tu que ça aille ?! Je sens mes omoplates encore endolories d'avoir été malmenées contre les pierres froides des cachots et mes yeux sont encore écarquillés de surprise. Est-ce que j'ai bien vécu ce qui s'est passé, ou ce n'était qu'une vision déformée par mon propre cerveau ? Et là, les images de son corps plaqué au mien me reviennent en mémoire telle une bombe à retardement. Les sensations de sa main glissant le long de mon torse, de son genou plaqué contre mon entrejambe explosent finalement en moi.

Oui, tout ceci a bien été une réalité. Et, alors que mon cerveau imprime enfin l'information, que mes joues chauffent une nouvelle fois, je m'exclame indigné.

« - Oh le petit con !

- Mec ! Pourquoi tu l'as pas repoussé ! »

Tu te crois malin, Ron, à me poser cette foutue question ? Parce que tu crois que… Tu crois que j'ai eu le temps d'y penser ? Tu crois seulement que j'ai pu faire quelque chose, qu'il m'a laissé un espace de manœuvre ? Et bien non ! Notre décoloré préféré avait tout prévu, ce petit salopard !

« Oh le petit con ! »

Les yeux toujours écarquillés, fixant un point devant moi, le corps toujours plaqué contre le mur des cachots, mon cerveau est complètement bloqué sur cette information. Cet enfoiré de Serpentard imbu de lui-même a… Il a…

Il m'a fait ...

« - OH LE PETIT CON !

- Monsieur Potter… Je vois que votre langage fleuri semble au plus haut de sa forme. Pour toute votre peine, je vous compliment avec une grande joie : 10 points en moins pour propos injurieux, et 30 de moins pour traîner dans les couloirs. »

La voix froide et polaire de notre cher professeur de potions me ramène à la réalité. Je le fusille de mon regard haineux et ramasse avec hargne mon sac de cours tombé lors de mon empoignade avec Malfoy. Là, je tourne les talons pour m'éloigner rapidement, une seule pensée en tête : ce petit con de Malfoy m'a fait **bander** !

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. Je serai ravie de vous répondre !


	6. Chapter 6

Un grand merci à ma bêta-lectrice **Master Ice Eyes **pour ses nombreuses corrections et ses suggestions avisées !

Merci également à vous tous de me lire. Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous !

Enfin, un dernier petit commentaire concernant la vitesse de publication : jusqu'à maintenant, je postais tous les mercredis, mais puisque mes chapitres sont assez conséquents, que ma bêta-lectrice possède une vie et que j'ai une également, je vais désormais publier une semaine sur deux. Je sais bien que ça vous fera attendre un peu plus la suite, et j'en suis désolée, mais une semaine pour écrire, c'est déjà court ! Alors imaginez le peu de temps qu'il resterait à Master Ice Eyes pour me relire ! Non, non, je ne peux lui imposer un tel bagne !

Voilà, après ce petit blabla, je vous laisse découvrir en paix le chapitre 6…

* * *

_Chapitre 6: Fairy Cristal_

A mon réveil, je ne retrouve plus qu'un creux dans le matelas et le drap légèrement replié. Gakuto est déjà parti et n'a rien laissé derrière lui. Pas de petits mots qui font sourire dès le réveil, ni de sort révélant une quelconque attention avant son départ. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'attends quelque chose de lui, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis partagé entre deux états. Je le hais car il me vole ma vie, et je l'admire pour sa réussite sociale. J'aime beaucoup ce passage. Tu travailles un peu les sentiments ambigus de Draco et j'aime bien croire qu'il n'y a pas que sa réussite sociale qui intéresse le blondinet !

Gakuto est un riche aristocrate venant du Japon. Issu d'une lignée pure, il fait partie des familles les plus influentes de l'Asie. Bien évidemment, il partage l'avis que beaucoup possèdent concernant la place des êtres inférieurs et des sangs impurs. Alors, quand Voldemort est revenu, il s'est empressé de rejoindre l'Angleterre.

Lui, un mangemort ? Oh, non, il n'avait pas envie de s'embêter avec tout cela. Il préférait le standing que lui offrait l'Organisation. Et puis, si je lui demandais réellement pourquoi il n'avait pas directement rejoint les rangs du Lord Noir, il m'aurait sûrement répondu qu'un tatouage sur l'avant-bras aurait entaché sa magnificence …

Quoiqu'il en soit, avec cet intéressant bagage derrière lui, Gakuto représente un très bon parti pour ma famille. Avec l'alliance de mon nom aux côtés du sien, j'offre à ma lignée la possibilité d'interagir librement avec l'Asie. Mieux encore, en acceptant de m'unir à lui, les affaires de Père prendraient à nouveau un considérable essor. Et le Monde sait à quel point l'argent Malfoy est prisé par Voldemort. Après tout, c'est grâce aux finances familiales qu'il mène sa guerre…

Je me traîne jusqu'à mes cours, docilement, tentant de ne plus penser à cette foutue date. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai choisi un jour aussi près de celui-ci. D'un côté, plus vite ça sera passé, plus vite je m'y habituerai. Du moins, je l'espère.

La journée passe très rapidement, et je me retrouve bien vite le soir même. J'espère que, cette fois-ci, Gakuto ne réclamera pas une nouvelle fois mon corps. Pourtant, en posant mes affaires sur mon lit, je vois un petit mot déposé sur l'oreiller. Je l'attrape et vois les quelques mots griffonnés de sa main.

''Conseil. Viens au plus vite.''

Je ne prends pas la peine de me changer ni de réfléchir, je laisse tomber mon sac de cours à terre et je pose ma main sur la statuette qui me sert de portoloin. Habituellement, je n'utilise jamais ce moyen de transport pour mes missions, il est jugé bien trop dangereux par mon coéquipier. Mais là, je n'ai pas le choix ! Il semblerait que nous soyons en situation d'urgence, alors je fais _au plus vite_. Me retrouvant dans le hall du manoir de Gakuto, je transplane rapidement jusqu'au siège de l'Organisation.

Je ne suis venu dans ce lieu qu'une seule fois, lors de mon initiation. A cette dernière avait suivi mon intégration, où j'avais pu connaître certains visages de nos camarades et où Gakuto avait posé les yeux sur moi.

Je ferme les paupières calmement et attends quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Je ne dois pas penser au passé maintenant. Je me ressaisis et emprunte le long couloir reliant le hall des arrivées à la salle de réception. Cette dernière est très grande, toujours décorée avec goût et faste. Les chaises à hauts dossiers sont là, à nous attendre, et la majorité des membres sont déjà présents. Gakuto me fait un signe de la main pour que je m'installe à ses côtés. Il préside dans les sièges les plus hauts de l'Organisation, et le fait que je doive prendre place à ses côtés signifie que je ne suis pas loin derrière lui.

En effet, en partant du fond de la salle et en remontant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, les membres sont disposés dans un ordre précis. Les personnes aux rangs hiérarchiques les plus élevés de l'Organisation sont toutes installées au fond. Or, Gakuto occupe la première place après celle du Souverain. Ce qui veut dire que moi-même, je suis relégué au troisième rang. Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait partie de l'élite, et que j'étais moi-même promu.

Il ne manque plus que notre chef qui n'est pas encore arrivé. Je me souviens très vaguement de son visage puisqu'il a lui-même supervisé mon initiation, mais l'image de ses yeux reste gravée dans ma mémoire. Deux pupilles perçantes, assoiffées de pouvoir. Il n'est pas au stade de Voldemort, il ne veut pas contrôler le monde entier, mais il veut avoir sa part du marché. Je soupçonne même un pacte passé entre les deux hommes… Une fois le pouvoir de Voldemort étendu au monde entier, l'un contrôlerait la société sorcière tandis que l'autre prendrait en charge asservissement de la race moldue. A bien y réfléchir, c'est déjà nettement le cas.

Je laisse alors mon regard glisser sur tous les membres déjà présents et que je découvre réellement pour la première fois. Je m'aperçois qu'aucun ne fait partie de Poudlard et qu'ils arborent pour la plupart une bonne vingtaine d'années, tout comme Gakuto. Je suis alors le cadet de l'Organisation, la fierté de mon coéquipier.

Finalement, le Souverain entre dans la salle avec prestance, sa longue robe de sorcier traînant derrière ses pas. Les cheveux d'un blanc trop clair, les yeux d'un gris quasi transparent, cet homme ressemble à un spectre vivant. Ses joues sont creusées, sa peau est blanche et cireuse comme celle des grands malades, alors que sa carrure n'a rien d'extraordinaire : un petit homme chétif mais possédant tellement de pouvoir... Avant de s'asseoir, il s'incline légèrement dans un geste respectueux, puis prend place. Une fois installé, il s'adresse à l'assemblée d'une voix grave.

'' Vous devez tous vous douter du pourquoi de ce conseil. Notre Organisation est traquée et, dernièrement, une mission a échoué à cause de l'Ordre du Phénix. ''

Il marque un temps d'arrêt où ses yeux d'un gris transparent balaient lentement assistance. Il tente de sonder le moindre de nos gestes afin de découvrir d'où provient la faille. Avec une sereine puissance, il reprend la parole d'une voix forte.

''Je vous conseille d'écouter attentivement ces dernières recommandations. Cela va de l'avenir de notre Organisation.''

Après nous avoir donné plusieurs modalités qui peuvent simplement se résumer à devoir redoubler de vigilance, il laisse une dernière phrase tomber, voulant assurément intimider qui que ce soit voulant se dérober.

''Ne vous méprenez pas. Si l'un d'entre vous veut jouer à l'espion, nous le saurons tôt ou tard. Et vous savez très bien quel sort est réservé au traître…''

Oui, le châtiment ultime. Celui de terribles souffrances ne s'achevant que lorsque les nerfs lâchent.

Une fois la sentence prononcée, il laisse un sourire malsain prendre place sur ses lèvres. Il s'amuse de la souffrance. Il prend plaisir à la terreur et au malheur de la terreur et du malheur des gens. Pourriture.

Je ne réagis pas quand le Souverain ordonne à l'assemblée d'énoncer tout ce qui pourrait les aider concernant leur fuite. Je ne suis pas responsable de cette dernière. Non, Potter ne peut pas être la cause de tout ceci. Ah, et même si c'était le cas, quelle belle partie de poker !

Je sais que je risque ma vie en gardant le silence. D'ailleurs, Gakuto fronce les sourcils. Il voit bien que je n'ouvre pas la bouche, malgré le fait que le Souverain réclame les moindres détails de cette mission ratée. Mon silence retombera bientôt, et il fera mal…

Le Conseil prend finalement fin. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se dit autour de moi, je suis ailleurs. Entre mes pensées, mes désirs, je reste un peu perdu. Par moment, j'aimerais savoir voler, ou pouvoir être courageux, pour vivre comme je l'entends. Mais il y a et aura toujours la vie qu'on aimerait vivre, et celle qu'on doit vivre. Alors je me demande si savoir voler me serait réellement d'une grande utilité. Et puis, de toute façon, je n'ai plus les ailes pour.

J'entends au loin Gakuto tenter de me ramener à la raison. Il élève la voix contre moi tandis que la salle se vide peu à peu. Il ancre ses yeux dans les miens, il voit bien que je suis déconnecté et loin de tout. Il voit bien que je suis en manque, que mon organisme réclame sa dose. Alors pourquoi continuer à crier aussi fort? Sa voix résonne dans ma tête et me fait légèrement tourner. Je veux qu'on me laisse, que je plane lentement dans mes pensées; que je revois tous ces moments que j'ai pu vivre dans ma vie, pour ensuite m'endormir à jamais.

Gakuto s'impatiente devant mes pupilles. Mon cerveau prend trop de temps à assimiler les images qui défilent devant ma rétine. Le film de la réalité est comme saccadé. Mon coéquipier ne semble pas inquiet de mon état second, seulement il a peur pour sa propre image de marque. Voir son protégé en manque lors d'un Conseil ne fait pas bonne figure. Surtout que je ne suis pas censé recevoir ma dose avant un bon mois. Alors il se demande ce que j'ai pu faire pour dérégler autant mon métabolisme. Il s'interroge sur l'attitude à avoir face au Souverain puis décide finalement de me faire sortir à mon tour.

Il se lève, m'incitant à l'imiter par la même occasion, mais le Souverain pose une main sur son avant bras. Je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, j'entends juste le fondateur de l'Organisation prononcer ces quelques mots ''Salle de Cristal''. Je me sens ensuite dirigé par les bras forts de Gakuto. Je ne sais plus où je suis ni qui je suis… Je sais juste qu'il faut que je pose un pied l'un devant l'autre et que j'avance en écoutant cette douce voix qui me murmure des ordres. Gakuto, mon futur amant…

L'image de ma première victime en sang, allongée au sol, refait surface. Elle semble si paisible, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'écoule un fin filet de sang. Derrière ce corps, un lys blanc grandit lentement et s'ouvre avec délicatesse dans l'ombre de la nuit. Des notes de piano résonnent. Toujours les mêmes, avec cette tendresse inégalée auparavant. Un tel tableau de mort accompagné d'une touche d'amour. Un mélange hors du commun bientôt remplacé par un autre, tout aussi déconcertant. Mon père, ma mère. L'un est froid, l'autre tente de me sourire sans que le premier ne le remarque. L'un est sombre tandis que l'autre est clair. Et ces yeux verts, emplis d'inquiétude puis de colère et de désir incontrôlables. Pourquoi sont-ils là? Pourquoi me hantent-ils à leur tour?

_Potter est ma proie…_

Je sens les bras de Gakuto m'allonger sur un fauteuil à demi-incliné. Je n'ai plus que mes facultés auditives pour me raccrocher à la réalité. Mon cerveau ne souhaite plus me faire voir ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, préférant ressasser les vieux souvenirs de ma mémoire chancelante. Sa voix me murmure quelques mots, tentant de me réconforter. Il dit que tout ira pour le mieux; qu'il y est obligé, pour mon bien. Je sais aussi qu'il le fait sous les ordres du Souverain et pour que je reste cet outil d'élite au sein de l'Organisation.

J'entends Gakuto s'affairer aux préparatifs. Des flacons de verres s'entrechoquent dans un bruit clair. Enfin, quelque chose se presse contre mes lèvres et m'oblige à ouvrir la bouche. Une substance visqueuse et âcre y est versée et je ne peux que l'avaler. Une sensation de plénitude s'empare enfin de moi et je laisse mes reins s'arquer lentement. Enfin, un spasme contracte tous les muscles de mon corps. Je laisse ces sensations me submerger, mes paupières battant nerveusement devant ces yeux qui ne veulent plus voir la réalité et je m'enfuis lentement dans ce trou noir.

Une sonnerie retentit dans mes oreilles et résonne dans mon cerveau. Machinalement, j'appuis sur le bouton d'arrêt de mon réveil et ouvre un œil, puis un autre. Le soleil est levé depuis peu, ses rayons dorés paressent encore à l'horizontal et balayent chaleureusement ma chambre entre les pans de rideaux à moitié tirés. Je sors lentement de mon lit, ayant cette sensation d'avoir dormi des jours entiers. Je sais que j'ai rêvé. Un songe rempli de signification et de sous entendus sur moi-même, mais je n'arrive plus à m'en rappeler.

Les dernières images de la veille se profilent dans ma mémoire. Crise de manque, suivie d'une potion et d'une perte de connaissance. Je me demande moi-même pourquoi mon métabolisme a réclamé un peu plus tôt sa dose. Peut-être parce que mon esprit tente tant bien que mal de sortir mon corps de là, de cette violence et de cette folie qu'ils me font avaler de force ? Peut-être que j'ai voulu, inconsciemment, fuir ma situation et cela s'est ressenti par une consommation de _Fairy Cristal_ trop élevée ? Parce que oui, je ne suis pas naïf : je sais que la potion qu'ils m'ont fait prendre hier n'est autre que cette drogue qui décuple mes capacités d'assassin et qui me lie définitivement à l'Organisation.

Ils m'ont remis dans le droit chemin, et un nouveau cycle commence alors. Le début est toujours le plus difficile à gérer, la quantité importante de _Fairy Cristal_ qui circule dans mon sang n'étant pas encore complètement diffusée. Elle stagne par endroit, étant plus concentrée dans certains de mes membres, et créant ainsi quelques contractions musculaires soudaines. Cette adrénaline générée par cette drogue reviendra alors et mes meurtres seront d'autant plus violentes. Seulement je n'ai plus tellement le droit à l'erreur et je ne pourrais plus m'en servir contre Potter car… si je commence, cette fois-ci, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter. De toute façon, avec ce liquide dans les veines, je ne pourrais plus qu'obéir.

Et les missions pleines de sang ont repris. Toujours plus violentes, avec cette dose dans mon corps. Je sens mes membres bouger avec précision et acharnement. Je tue proprement, avec les preuves suffisantes pour notre propre innocence. Je fais du bon travail, sous l'œil fier de Gakuto. Il a retrouvé son élément docile et efficace, son soldat d'élite.

Ma scolarité à Poudlard s'est, elle aussi, remarquablement améliorée. Le _Fairy Cristal_ me permet d'être plus en forme, de mieux me concentrer sur les cours et mes chers professeurs m'ont enfin lâché la grappe. Mieux : mes notes ont gagné quelques points, ce qui rend hommage à mon noble rang. La seule ombre à ce tableau ? Potter-le-Sain. Ça vous étonne ?

Ce petit con a décidé, par un raisonnement qui m'échappe complètement, de me suivre à la trace. Je sors de mes appartements ? Potter est là. Je vais me restaurer dans la Grande Salle ? Potter est là. Même lorsque je pars en mission, ses deux pupilles épient mes moindres mouvements ! Cet enfoiré s'arrange toujours pour être non loin de nos cibles, et il m'observe tout en restant dans l'ombre. Après mon passage, il retrouve mes œuvres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en fait ni s'il arrive à en tirer quoique ce soit. Peut-être a-t-il fini par comprendre que je ne peux y échapper, et il choisit donc de ne pas s'en mêler ?

Ah, je n'y comprends rien ! A quoi bon me suivre dans le moindre de mes mouvements si c'est pour ne rien faire ? De toute façon, mes victimes sont toujours sans vie après mon départ, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce crétin s'évertue à passer la moitié de ses nuits à me traquer. Comme si sa surveillance de jour ne suffisait pas ! Comme s'il cherchait un nouvel élément à son enquête ! Ne voit-il pas cette violence qui consume mes veines? Cette envie de sang qui me donne l'eau à la bouche… ?

D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Gakuto n'a pas encore senti la présence de Potter… Peut-être qu'il préfère fermer les yeux, ou peut-être que sa dose de _Fairy Cristal_ n'est pas assez forte pour décupler ses facultés? Je me pose toujours des questions concernant la quantité que doivent recevoir mes supérieurs. Se droguent-ils eux aussi au point d'en perdre la tête ? Je pense qu'ils se préservent bien plus que ce qu'ils ne montrent ! Et puis, les derniers pions de l'Organisation, ceux qui ne servent que d'informateurs, ont-ils eux aussi une dose aussi importante que la mienne? Ont-ils seulement le même liquide dans leurs veines? De toute façon, ils ont au moins un mouchard, comme tout membre de l'Organisation. Je suppose que le mien est directement incorporé dans le _Fairy Cristal_. Quoique, ce n'est pas encore totalement vérifié, mais je ne pense pas que le Souverain me lâche dans la nature sans pouvoir garder une œil sur moi.

Ce soir, je me faufile une nouvelle fois dans les couloirs. Une mission s'annonce pour les heures à venir, mais une main m'agrippe violemment l'avant bras. Je me sens alors tiré en arrière et plaqué contre le mur, les poignets prisonniers. Deux iris verts s'approchent dangereusement de mon visage : Potter ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore?! Après avoir tenté de me mettre en garde et après m'avoir traqué, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me foutre en retard! Je vais encore avoir des tas d'ennuis avec Gakuto!

Surpris par cette soudaine intervention, je tente de reprendre mon souffle. Potter respire lui aussi bruyamment. A-t-il couru pour me rattraper, ou est-ce notre proximité qui le met dans un tel état? A vrai dire, je ne veux même pas avoir de réponse à cette question et je commence à me dégager pour repartir.

'' Tu restes là!''

Il me plaque une nouvelle fois contre le mur, un peu plus violemment cette fois-ci. Il me dit alors très sérieusement qu'il ne faut pas que j'y aille et qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, que c'est pour mon bien. Il me répète ces mots sans cesse tandis que je tente encore et toujours de dégager mes poignets, parce que je veux y aller ! Je dois y aller ! Le liquide dans mes veines, celui qui s'est mélangé à mon sang réclame cette violence. Lâche-moi… Je t'en prie ! Sinon je devrais m'en prendre à toi et je ne veux pas ! Cette violence ne t'est pas réservée, elle l'est pour mes futures victimes...

Je commence alors à me débattre violemment mais Potter tient bon. Il encaisse les coups que je lui donne et il me tient encore plus fermement entre ses propres bras et le mur. Je suis un drogué en manque de sa dose…et je crois qu'il l'a compris. Il faut qu'il m'empêche d'y aller alors que mon corps le réclame. Il faut qu'il me tienne prisonnier alors que je risque ma vie en enfreignant les ordres. Il va me faire tuer avec ses conneries ! Et puis, il vient me donner des leçons en quel honneur? Il n'y connaît rien, lui, à l'Organisation ! Il n'y connaît rien, lui, à ma vie ! J'aime beaucoup le passage de l'altercation

J'arrive à dégager l'un de mes poignets et je commence réellement à me battre à mains nues avec Potter. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment il arrive à me tenir tête. Il est contre moi, un assassin entraîné depuis déjà plus d'un an, à ne semer que la mort. Seul un fou oserait se mesurer à celui que je suis devenu malgré moi.

''Malfoy! Arrête! Je ne suis pas ta cible du soir! Arrête de leur obéir!''

Mon poing s'écrase avec violence sur sa pommette. Il vacille lentement et j'en profite pour m'enfuir. Malgré ma rapidité et mon entraînement, je ne mets pas tout mon cœur dans ce combat contre Potter et moi-même. Je n'utilise pas toutes mes capacités, comme si je lui laissais volontairement une chance. Comme si mon espoir me retenait de le tuer.

Des bras puissants s'accrochent à ma hanche et m'entraînent en avant. Je tombe à plat ventre, écrasé sous Potter qui m'a littéralement plaqué au sol. Entre deux souffles, il jure contre moi.

''Putain, Malfoy, tu fais chier! J'aimais bien te chercher des noises, mais tu n'es même plus toi-même ! Tu te laisses couler dans un abîme et tu ne te bats même pas!''

A ses mots, je reste interdit. Mon cerveau réfléchit tandis que mon corps bouge tout seul, tentant de se libérer de la masse qui l'écrase. C'est vrai que je ne me ressemble plus. Je laisse les choses se faire sans même les décider et les combattre. Mais je fais ça aussi pour ce bonheur, pour pouvoir entendre une nouvelle fois cette mélodie sans avoir à me reprocher quoique ce soit. Seulement ai-je fait le meilleur des choix? Ces doigts sur les touches de piano seraient-ils fiers de ce que je suis devenu? Aimeraient-ils me voir dans l'état où je suis? Je me demande quel prix je dois payer pour que ce bonheur soit total, ou encore un peu sauvegardé. Je ne suis qu'un égoïste. Pour mon propre plaisir, j'en ai oublié le sien. Mon désir de la revoir est passé avant même mon désir de la protéger.

'' Potter… Me laisse pas partir, même si j'te tabasse.''

_A suivre…_

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. Je serai ravie de vous répondre !

(je mords pas, vous savez !)


End file.
